Poison Love
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Entre viagens, traições e reviravoltas, tudo pode acontecer. – YaoiDarkLemon CamusXMiloXCamus, também SagaXMilo, SagaxCamus, MiloXAfrodite, ShuraXCamus Minha primeira fic, escrita em parceria com a Senhorita Mizuki.
1. Capítulo I

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 1**

"_A vida sem freio me leva, me arrasta, me cega  
No momento em que eu queria ver.  
O segundo que antecede o beijo,  
A palavra que destrói o amor  
Quando tudo ainda estava inteiro  
No instante em que desmoronou._

_Palavras duras em voz de veludo._

(...)

Há um segundo tudo estava em paz"

O mundo estava em aparente paz. Os deuses pareciam ter acalmado sua fúria ante os mortais, depois que Atena e seus corajosos guerreiros subjugaram Hades. O Santuário não era mais ameaçado, e com o perdão da deusa, os cavaleiros de Ouro foram ressuscitados depois de provarem sua lealdade na grande batalha. No entanto, grandes deveres urgentes aguardavam a jovem deusa.

Sendo herdeira principal de Mitsumasa Kido, possuía a grande responsabilidade de controlar a Fundação Kido. Por ser ainda apenas uma menina, Saga e Camus, altamente capacitados em termos de finanças e administração, acabaram se tornando fundamentais para auxiliá-la, representá-la e aconselhá-la. Atena tinha de governar o Santuário, mas a jovem Saori Kido precisava constantemente se deslocar para o Japão, onde era a sede da Fundação. E é claro que nessas viagens pelo menos um dos dois cavaleiros era requisitado para acompanhá-la.

Quem gostava nem um pouco dessas "pequenas" viagens para o Oriente era Milo. O cavaleiro de Escorpião não podia abandonar a guarda das doze casas, muito menos podia contrariar a garota e impedir que Camus fosse. Aquilo o irritava profundamente, principalmente porque sabia que a menina, apesar de ser uma deusa, era estupidamente apaixonada pelo seu francês. É claro que o cavaleiro de gelo não percebia, e negava dizendo que era ridículo o que afirmava para ele, aquele idiota não enxergava um palmo diante do nariz.

E mais uma dessas viagens fora o foco do descontrole do grego de sangue quente, ainda mais pelo fato de que Saga ficaria no santuário, ou seja, Camus viajaria com a menina, sozinho. O francês enfrentava sua enxurrada de gritos como uma estátua de mármore, imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Os olhos frios fitavam a figura tempestiva à sua frente, por fim dizendo que estava ficando histérico à toa. Pegou suas coisas e saiu do Templo de Aquário, deixando um Milo com os nervos à flor da pele.

Uma viagem que demorou mais do que o próprio francês tinha imaginado. Saori adiava a volta para o Santuário, arranjando programas nada convencionais ou profissionais. De repente começou a aceitar todo o tipo de festa da alta sociedade, arrastando Camus consigo. Ou quando achava que seus afazeres no Japão estavam encerrados, apareciam mais problemas a resolver.

Com tudo isso, passou-se sete longos meses fora da Grécia, o cavaleiro ficava cada vez mais ansioso, mas disfarçava bem. Afinal, sua função ali era servir a reencarnação de Atena, manter sua aparência serena e calma, sempre agindo como um cavalheiro. O que não imaginava era que isso só encorajava a moça.

Durante esse tempo, não importava onde estavam, ligava todo dia para o Escorpião. No início as conversas terminavam com o grego irritado. Logo elas foram ficando mais amenas, parecia que Milo já tinha se conformado de que ficar nervoso não ia resolver nada. Mas nas duas últimas semanas, o cavaleiro simplesmente não atendia mais o telefone. Estranhou, não estava tudo bem entre eles?

Era seu último dia no Japão, ajeitava a gravata em frente a um espelho, dentro de seu quarto de Hotel. Quando o telefone em cima do luxuoso cômodo tocou, atendera rapidamente antes mesmo que o segundo toque soasse.

- Milo? – seu sorriso se desfez – Claro Tatsume, estou descendo.

Desligou o aparelho melancólico, o que estava acontecendo? Respirou fundo. Com certeza não era nada, apenas sua imaginação querendo ir longe demais.

O jato demorara mais do que o previsto para decolar, eram altas horas da madrugada quando o veículo finalmente pousou em uma arena transformada numa pista de pouso um pouco afastada do Santuário, mas com fácil acesso ao Templo de Atena. Camus sorriu intimamente enquanto retirava as malas e acompanhava Saori.

Sete meses. Sete malditos meses querendo um corpo, desejando apenas um homem. Resistindo arduamente ao ímpeto de abandonar Saori no Japão só para poder ver seu Escorpião, sorte ter sido treinado para manter um autocontrole elevado. Suspirou cansado, da próxima vez, daria um jeito de Saga ir em seu lugar.

Saori, um tanto constrangida, pedia desculpas por fazê-lo se ausentar tanto. Ele apenas sorria gentil, querendo se livrar de uma vez. Observou a garota subir em direção do Templo acompanhada de Tatsume, para então dirigir seu olhar para uma casa em especial.

Entrou sem cerimônia e percorreu os corredores da moradia de Escorpião, deixando displicentemente suas malas em um canto, desfazendo o nó da gravata enquanto se aproximava do quarto. Empurrou a porta entreaberta, chamando-o. Vazio.

A cama estava desfeita e algumas roupas estavam espalhadas sobre ela, o que era típico do cavaleiro bagunceiro. Tirou seu paletó, juntando-o à pilha e desabotoando os pulsos da camisa, com uma ruga na testa. Sentou-se na cama e conferiu o horário, quase três da manhã. Sabia muito bem onde estava, parecia até que o segundo nome de Milo era "farra".

O que esperava? Que Milo estivesse dormindo como um anjo esperando por ele? Além do mais, não sabia quando voltaria, já que passara duas semanas sem atender seus telefonemas.

Provavelmente estava enfiado em algum _pub_ ou dançando nas casas noturnas da cidade. Não havia lugar melhor para quem adorava ser o centro das atenções, ser alvo de cobiça e beber até cair. Pegou uma peça de roupa da cama, amassando-a nos dedos e levando ao nariz, aspirando o perfume característico de Milo.

oOo

Pediu mais uma dose de uísque para o jovem garçom do outro lado do bar, precisava disso, vinho não subia tão forte à sua cabeça quanto queria. Sentiu o líquido escorrer queimando pela garganta. Mal percebeu o olhar do garçom sobre seu corpo enquanto despejava a bebida goela abaixo de uma vez. Não apenas dele, mas chamava a atenção de todos do lugar.

Sabia que era uma bela figura, com seus longos cabelos cacheados e loiros, cascateando soltos pelas costas, a calça apertada mostrando as coxas bem definidas, a jaqueta sobre a camiseta dando-lhe um ar rebelde e sexy. Mas aqueles olhares hoje não o envaideciam, queria só se afogar em álcool ao invés de ficar deitado em sua cama, lembrando dele.

Histeria à toa ele tinha dito, ahn? Estava mesmo acreditando nas palavras de Camus ao telefone, de que estava se entediando no Japão. Então ele mencionava as festas em que era obrigado a ir, e ao final não ouvia ao menos um: _preciso de você_. Ficava desanimado. O seu tom de voz era caloroso, mas... e se não fosse por sua causa?

Ora, Saori podia ser uma adolescentezinha mimada, mas não esquecia de que era Atena também. Podia fazer qualquer cavaleiro sob seu domínio ceder às suas vontades com facilidade, e ainda fazê-lo gostar! Socou a mesa à menção desse pensamento repentino.

Duas semanas atrás, a voz de Camus no telefone estava tão animada, diferente do que o costume. Para piorar havia algumas vozes femininas ao fundo, igualmente alegres. Fora a gota d'água. Não atendeu no dia seguinte, olhando para o aparelho tocando insistentemente. O telefone continuou tocando diariamente e Milo o ignorava sempre. Até que naquela noite, num ímpeto, retirou as roupas do armário e as vestiu, indo para a cidade e entrando no primeiro _pub_ que encontrou.

Estava tão disperso que pulou na cadeira ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro, quase atacando quem quer que fosse. Deparou-se com Shura vestido todo de negro, um cigarro pendurado no canto da boca, os olhos espanhóis levemente puxados transmitiam sarcasmo. Estava acompanhado do belo Afrodite, vestindo uma camisa branca e de tecido fino, com uma pequena abertura deixando ver a pele alva do seu peito, os cabelos perfumados estavam presos em uma trança frouxa.

- Amargando a vida sozinho, Milo? – Capricórnio soltou a fumaça de seu cigarro.

- Deve estar sendo difícil ficar tanto tempo sem aquele pedaço de mal caminho por perto.

Milo lançou um olhar ameaçador para Peixes, que não se abalou, apenas alargou o sorriso zombeteiro nos delicados lábios. Ah, não valia a pena brigar naquele lugar e muito menos com aqueles malditos. Abriu a carteira e deixou uma nota sobre o balcão, se desviou deles e se dirigiu para a saída. Os dois cavaleiros entreolharam-se e sorriram, e então o seguiram para fora do _pub_.

O grego se viu sendo puxado para um beco próximo e ser prensado contra a parede pelos dois. Gemeu ao sentir a mão de Shura entre suas pernas, pressionando o volume entre elas. A mão delicada de Afrodite rodeou um dos seus mamilos sobre a regata, seus lábios cheios deslizaram pelo pescoço do grego até a orelha.

- Você precisa de uma diversãozinha...

- Está louco por alívio, não está? – o espanhol apertou o volume entre seus dedos longos.

- Ugh... Me... me deixem em paz!

- Ora, vamos, Milo. Eu sei quanto fogo tem debaixo dessa pele, nada vai ser diferente do que era antes. – Peixes beliscou seu mamilo, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido - Não é porque Camus sumiu com Saori que vai virar um celibatário.

Estremeceu ante as palavras do delicado cavaleiro, Capricórnio soltou uma risada, ainda massageando-o.

- Estamos indo para um lugar... hum... interessante. Será muito bem vindo se nos acompanhar.

Os dois cavaleiros se afastaram alguns passos, encarando Milo apoiado contra a parede, tentando controlar sua respiração. Os encarou por entre a farta franja, estreitando os olhos, um sorriso de vitória adornava o rosto de ambos.

oOo

Tinha-se passado mais ou menos uma hora até sentir o cosmo conhecido preencher o Templo. Os archotes foram se acendendo pelos corredores à medida que a presença se aproximava do quarto, o último revelou a silhueta de Milo, estacando surpreso. Foi recepcionado pelo cintilar dos olhos frios na escuridão.

- Camus? Quando...?

- Pouco mais de uma hora atrás.

Respondeu seco e direto, interrompendo a confusão do grego. A luz do corredor mostrava a figura de pé na sua frente o suficiente, e o que viu agradou-lhe nem um pouco. Vestia uma calça de vinil agarrada nas longas e perfeitas pernas, calçava uma bota de fivelas, de saltos finos e biqueira de metal. Uma coleira adornava seu pescoço, e uma camisa de seda negra aberta deixava ver as marcas no peito.

A raiva guardada uma hora atrás, quando tentava imaginar onde estaria voltou redobrada. Fervilhava seu sangue dentro de suas veias, ainda que sua aparência aparentasse uma terrível frieza e desprezo. Milo conhecia aquele olhar, raras vezes o via, mas o temia por demais. Tentou simular um sorriso em vão, seus lábios tremeram.

- Porque ninguém me avisou que...

- Saori resolveu voltar de última hora.

- Eu senti sua fal...

- Mesmo?

Estremeceu e com custo fitou o cavaleiro de gelo sentado em sua cama, que erguera uma sobrancelha, cortava qualquer tentativa sua de diálogo com suas respostas curtas e secas. Isso não era bom. Com as mãos trêmulas fechou a camisa, envergonhado, molhando os lábios.

- Podia ter me avisado assim que partiu do Japão.

- Eu tentei, mas ninguém atendia ao telefone. Engraçado, o aparelho parece estar em perfeitas condições.

Estreitou os olhos felinos ante o tom zombeteiro. Saiu do batente da porta do quarto, sem acender a luz, para que não visse mais do que queria. Foi em direção do armário, sendo interceptado pelo francês, que segurou firmemente seu braço. Não tentou se soltar, apenas baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto atrás do cabelo longo.

- Onde estava?

- Num _pub_... – sua voz falhou um pouco.

- Com quem estava?

- Com Shaka... – sentiu a mão que segurava seu braço estremecer – e Ikki. Só estava os acompanhado em algumas bebidas, o que há de mal nisso?

- Uma roupa um tanto extravagante para se freqüentar um pub, não acha?

Passou a mão pelo tecido da camisa negra. Milo não respondeu, estático, preso pela mão de ferro do cavaleiro. De repente ela aumentou a pressão sobre seu braço, numa clara expressão de fúria incontida.

- Eu conheço esse perfume, só um cavaleiro o possui... E você está impregnado dele!

O sangue do grego gelou, lentamente, fitou o cavaleiro de gelo, temendo seu olhar. O rosto inalterado, mas estava lá, chispando, sob seus olhos a dor da descoberta. O soltou e se afastou um pouco, olhando-o de cima a baixo com desprezo.

- Não me admira essas roupas, eu já sei em que tipo de inferno esteve metido. – viu o grego arregalar os olhos, surpreso. – Não é muito segredo as atividades favoritas de Afrodite e companhia, e levando em consideração seu passado Milo, não me surpreende que tenha aceitado entrar em um clube _S&M_. (1)

Escorpião ruborizou, coisa que raramente acontecia, e baixou o olhar, incapaz de encarar seus olhos frios e suas acusações, e eram todas verdadeiras. Acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. O outro deslizou o dedo pela pele de seu peito suavemente, até encontrar uma ferida recente e deslizar a unha comprida nela, causando um gemido de dor no grego.

- E pelas marcas profundas, foi o submisso da noite. Diga-me, Milo, como é se sujeitar? Até onde sei, pelos boatos que corriam pelo santuário, há alguns anos você era _Dom_... Por que a mudança súbita? (2)

- Camus... por favor... – com uma expressão de súplica, tentou tocar o braço do francês.

- Não me toque!

Com um safanão violento, lançou Milo ao chão, fazendo-o bater as costas já doloridas contra a parede. Encolheu-se pela dor. Camus finalmente se alterava, emergindo um pouco da raiva que agitava seu interior. Olhando-o de cima, cruzou os braços e em pouco tempo seu cosmo se manifestou, e o ar frio tomou conta do lugar. Escorpião abraçou o próprio corpo, esfregando seus braços, tremendo até a alma. A temperatura não parava de cair.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – choramingou.

- Quantos mais além dele?

- O q-que?

- Com quantos mais você esteve?

Gemeu mais alto, sentindo seus ossos doerem com o frio intenso. Começava a respirar com dificuldade, o ar saindo vaporizado de sua boca ressecada e as lágrimas desciam e congelavam pelo rosto moreno.

- No-nove... – sua voz saiu fraca, quase falhando.

- E com quantas?

- Uma...

- E quantos eu me deitei? Com quantos eu o traí quando estava no Japão, cumprindo meu trabalho, cercado de pilhas de contratos, tendo que servir de babá para uma criança de quatorze anos?

Ao ouvir as palavras de Camus, mesmo que ditas sem emoção alguma, Milo elevou o olhar para aquela figura no meio do quarto, de braços cruzados, branco e firme como uma estátua de mármore de um deus julgando um simples mortal. O que ele tinha acabado de dizer?

- Ne-nenhum...

- E por que não? Se eu sei que posso ter quem eu quiser, porque eu não o fiz?

- Porque você me ama, Camus... – choramingou mais uma vez.

Uma pausa. Camus continuava imóvel no meio do quarto, na mesma posição, dardejando-o com os mesmos olhos mortalmente gelados. Continuava sentindo as dores no corpo causadas pelo frio do cosmo de Aquário. Se continuasse crescendo desse jeito, logo os outros cavaleiros de ouro iriam perceber.

- O que o faz pensar que eu o amo? – a voz saiu num sussurro – O que o faz merecer meu amor, Milo?

Se seu coração não tinha sido atingido ainda pelo frio do cosmo de Camus, acabara de parar apenas com aquelas palavras. Como podia dizer aquilo? Então por que...

Seus pensamentos cerraram assim que percebeu algo mudar na firme posição de Aquário, as pálpebras tremiam levemente. Os braços cruzados com convicção, mas as unhas fincadas na carne do antebraço abriam feridas profundas. Camus estava fervendo de raiva, ódio, e segurava tudo aquilo com custo, o mesmo cavaleiro de gelo que sempre conhecia, querendo controlar as emoções que seu coração teimava em criar.

"Camus?". Apesar do frio dilacerante, Milo engatinhou até o francês. Esse só percebeu quando foi tocado na perna, cego pelos próprios conflitos. Afastou-se bruscamente, desenterrando as unhas na pele, o sangue escorrendo livremente das feridas, que ele parecia não sentir. Sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Milo novamente engatinhou em sua direção, a face coberta de pequenos cristais de gelo provenientes de suas lágrimas. Hesitante tocou o joelho de Camus, buscando seus olhos. Ele precisava vê-lo... Precisava encará-lo, precisava... Não sabia do que diabos precisava! Sua cabeça estava dando voltas e o corpo tremia violentamente, mas ele precisava dos olhos de Camus... Precisava de sua voz calma lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem. Os olhos amorosos que apenas ele tinha acesso. Ele precisava...

Desenterrando o rosto das mãos, Camus olhou para seu joelho e viu sobre ele a mão quase roxa de Milo. Ergueu lentamente os olhos para o rosto, notando os lábios parcamente azuis e o rosto que perdera violentamente a cor dourada tão característica.

O corpo estava parando de tremer lentamente, se rendendo ao frio.

Em momento algum Milo elevou seu cosmo para manter-se aquecido. Os olhos pesavam e, ao respirar, a boca desprendia pequenas nuvens de fumaça. Mais alguns segundos e desmaiaria, provavelmente.

- Camus, por favor... Me... desculpe... – a voz vinha tão carregada de culpa, tão arrependida.

Camus manteve o olhar gélido sobre o cavaleiro de Escorpião. A raiva ainda fervilhava em seu íntimo e junto com o desejo acumulado de todos os meses que passara sozinho em companhia apenas daquela pirralha que mal saíra das fraldas, as idéias que lhe vinham à mente não eram as melhores nem as mais puras.

Deixou a mão escorregar por sobre o rosto dele, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios e murmurando:

- Quando você vai aprender que é só meu?

Milo o encarou confuso.

- O que? – conseguiu murmurar.

- Eu vou ter que te marcar para que os outros saibam a quem pertence?!

Milo estremeceu ante a idéia. Marcar? Ele estava falando de... De repente todos seus pensamentos racionais pareceram desaparecer – o frio havia ultrapassado a barreira do suportável, mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro. Sentiu um grande estremecimento e em seguida tudo ficou negro. Conhecia a sensação, estava desmaiando. Algo o amparou, uma mão. Uma mão delicada e extremamente gélida. O ar frio ao seu redor se dissipou e ele pôde sentir seu corpo sendo aquecido gradualmente pelo calor que reinava no santuário. Ainda assim os sentidos demoraram a voltar e quando tornou a abrir os olhos a mão de Camus não estava mais em suas costas e ele tampouco estava sentado. Estava de pé novamente na sua frente. A mão que antes lhe segurara estava sobre o zíper do jeans, acariciando lentamente a protuberância que se estirava sob o tecido. Diante da cena estremeceu. Com certeza a ira de Camus ainda não havia abrandado e ele, sem sombra de dúvida, não estava disposto a tomá-lo carinhosamente naquele momento. Encolheu-se com medo do que viria.

- Milo... – a voz de Camus soou rouca.

O corpo do grego retesou-se e ele baixou o rosto. Camus realmente estava pensando em... Não, seu amante nunca faria isso! Faria?

- De joelhos, Milo!

Erguendo novamente o olhar encontrou os olhos de Camus sobre si. O olhar não refletia mais a habitual frieza, mas algo forte, que nunca tinha visto antes no seu rosto... Luxúria.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando teve certeza do que teria que enfrentar. Já havia passado por isso uma vez – não com Camus – e jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria acontecer novamente. Ninguém mais iria tocá-lo daquela forma e caso ocorresse este morreria por entre seus dedos. Mas quem estava a sua frente era Camus. Seu amado Camus. A ele não poderia negar anda, especialmente quando sabia que realmente merecia.

Lentamente Milo colocou-se de joelhos, o rosto baixo, o olhar fixado num ponto do chão.

Camus aproximou-se ainda mais, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente e tomou o queixo de Milo entre seus dedos, cravando fundo na pele delicada suas longas unhas. Puxou o rosto pra cima, não conseguindo, contudo, elevar seu olhar. Com a outra mão Camus abriu com rapidez o zíper da calça, expondo sua ereção diante dos olhos de Milo. A ordem veio rápida e certeira:

- Chupe.

Lentamente Milo tomou o membro por entre os lábios, lambendo devagar, aplicando uma leve sucção. Instintivamente Camus lançou os quadris pra frente fazendo o grego engasgar e se afastar tossindo.

- Mandei você parar? – a voz veio junto com os dedos retorcendo e puxando seu cabelo.

Milo controlou-se para não gritar, mas sua boca abriu-se num grito mudo e o membro de Camus logo foi socado dentro dela novamente. Os fios loiros se desprendiam do couro cabeludo às dezenas, fazendo Milo gemer alto e contorcer-se sob os dedos do francês.

- Camus... Dói...

Surpreendentemente Camus soltou os cabelos loiros, tornando a mão a sua ereção, acariciando-a novamente.

- Fique de quatro, de costas pra mim.

A voz inexpressiva destruiu o que ainda restava do coração do grego. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Camus o tomaria, mas pensou que conseguiria adiar ao máximo este momento e que, quando o fizesse o francês estivesse mais calmo e fosse até carinhoso como costumava ser sempre. Entretanto ali estava Aquário, um perfeito esquife de gelo o encarando com desdém e exigindo seu corpo.

Milo acabou por menear a cabeça uma única vez. Não. A rapidez com que todos aqueles pensamentos lhe passaram na mente foi tanta que o deixou tonto. Contudo mais rápido ainda, desceu o punho de Camus sobre seu rosto, fazendo-o tombar pro lado enquanto a têmpora inchava.

- Eu mandei que ficasse de quatro, Milo!

A solução era resignar-se. Paciência. Deixaria Camus fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo e depois com sorte conversariam.

Relutante virou-se de costas espalmando as mãos no chão frio.

Ajoelhou-se atrás dele, baixando as calças até o meio das coxas e deslizou as mãos sob o corpo de Milo, localizando e abrindo o zíper. Puxou a calça e empurrou a blusa, fazendo voarem os botões, desnudando o grego.

Observou a imagem diante de si, respirando fundo para não perder o controle e acabar com tudo cedo demais. Tinha planos para que Milo jamais esquecesse daquela noite. Acariciou a bunda branca, marcada por pequenos vergões, que se empinava diante de seus olhos, acalmando as reações de seu corpo. Deveria prepará-lo? Não, nada de preparações. Aproximou-se e segurando-o pela cintura, começou a penetrá-lo.

Um fraco gemido surgiu nos lábios de Milo e Camus entrou dentro dele com uma única estocada, violenta, que o fez lançar-se para frente, tentando desesperadamente quebrar o contato. Mal havia se restabelecido da primeira estocada e outra se seguiu, com o dobro de força. Um grito escapou:

- Camus! Pára com isso!

Um tapa desceu em suas nádegas, respondendo ao grito. Em seguida outro e mais outro, a força aumentando gradativamente, não só na bunda, mas nas coxas e nas costas. Milo gritava ainda mais, se contorcendo de dor, com o corpo, inevitavelmente, respondendo aos violentos estímulos. Era Camus que o tomava, era impossível resistir. E os tapas não eram tão fortes assim... Estava gostando daquilo, afinal.

Camus parou subitamente, fazendo Milo soltar um grunhido de frustração.

- Então está gostando disso Milo? – perguntou fazendo clara referência ao fato de Milo estar quase gozando a sua frente – Pois não deveria... – tomou o membro de Milo entre seus dedos e o apertou com força fazendo-o gemer alto – traidores não têm direito ao prazer...

Lágrimas de dor e vergonha desceram pela face de Milo enquanto murmurava um pedido de desculpas.

- Você é meu Milo, a partir de hoje levará na pele a marca de quem pertence.

Escorpião sentiu quando Camus afastou um pouco o corpo e, em seguida, a dor latejante do sangue fluindo para fora do corpo. A unha de Camus havia penetrado sua carne e agora dançava sob ela, desenhando algo. Letras. Um nome. _Camus._

Nome gravado, Camus voltou a estocá-lo com força, puxando os quadris contra si. Milo acabou por gozar num espasmo, levando o francês consigo, lançando-se ao chão ofegante. Sentiu o sangue e o sêmen fluindo livremente de dentro de si quando Camus o deixou, mas não se importou. Continuou deitado no chão, enquanto ouvia o som do tecido das roupas, Camus se arrumava silenciosamente às suas costas. Seu rosto continuava molhado pelas lágrimas que vertera, seu coração acalmando as batidas aos poucos. Só então percebera que o quarto voltara à sua temperatura normal.

Notou que Camus voltara a se aproximar de si, e estremeceu um pouco de antecipação. Mas mãos gentis terminaram de retirar sua roupa, ou o que restara dela no ataque. Fora erguido com cuidado e depositado na cama. Aquário o cobriu e então se inclinou, beijando-o suavemente, fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios novamente macios contra os seus.

Quando os abriu, viu Camus sentado na borda da cama, esfregando o rosto. Franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado, e tocou levemente no braço do outro, chamando baixinho. Camus apenas virou o rosto na direção oposta.

- Durma bem hoje, você precisa... – levantou-se – Te espero amanhã, na arena, ao pôr-do-sol.

O francês estacou no batente da porta e disse num tom alto o suficiente para que Milo ouvisse:

- Esteja lá, ou matarei você aqui mesmo.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Maio/2004**

* * *

1 - S&M - Sadomasoquismo 

2 – Para quem não sabe, submisso é aquele que se submete e dom é o que domina .

- Trecho de "Cuide bem do seu amor", do Paralamas do Sucesso.

- Camus está ruivo e Milo loiro nessa fanfic, para quem não sabe, eles são assim no mangá de Kurumada. Camus também tem unhas compridas, mas isso deixa quieto -.-'

* * *

_N.A.:_

_**Senhorita Mizuki:**_ Devo deixar bem claro que a idéia dessa fanfic é da dona Mudoh. Reclamações e cobranças é com a mocinha aí. Ela queria que eu escrevesse uma fanfic dark lemon em que Camus fosse o seme, como estava difícil de sair, acabou virando uma espécie de trabalho conjunto, meu primeiro. -.-' Até que foi muito bom, me dou muito bem com ela.

**_Mudoh Belial: _**Crianças ! Essa é minha primeira fic yaoi! Como a Mizu disse, eu praticamente a obriguei a escrever comigo, mas foi tão legal! Se quiserem reclamar, me xingar ou qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade, só deixem minha mãe fora disso, ok? ò.Ó


	2. Capítulo II

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 2**

"_I just can't live without you_

_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you_

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you."_

O sol brilhava forte, indicando que já era de tarde, invadindo com seus raios luminosos as cortinas carmesins do templo de Escorpião. Seu dono movimentou-se languidamente, protegendo os olhos da luz incômoda com o braço, enquanto o outro braço vasculhava a cama, procurando um corpo ao seu lado. Encontrando o lençol vazio e frio, franziu as sobrancelhas.

Abriu os olhos e afastou o braço, olhando para o lado, ainda um tanto confuso.

- Camus?

Recebeu resposta alguma, indicando que havia ninguém no templo. Então algo veio a sua mente e arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na cama e gemendo logo em seguida. "Um sonho...", suspirou.

Mal processara tal pensamento, quando visualizou o caos em seu quarto. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, rasgadas, eram suas. Vestígios de sangue e sêmen manchando o mármore escuro. Pôs a mão na cabeça, esfregando-a e estreitando os olhos, murmurando algo. As lembranças dos acontecimentos do dia anterior vieram com força, fazendo-o tremer nervoso e procurar o maço de cigarros jogado sobre o criado mudo, acendendo um e tragando profundamente.

Passara a noite com Shura e Afrodite naquele clube, confere. Voltara para a casa de madrugada e... encontrara Camus em seu quarto... certo. Havia voltado da viagem e estava nervoso, com um comportamento que nunca vira antes nele. Discutiram e... e ele... Zeus!

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto bronzeado enquanto acendia outro cigarro. Lembrou-se dos toques nada gentis, sentindo as dores da noite anterior voltarem. As costas doíam e seu interior ardia.

- Merda... - encolheu-se gemendo.

oOo

Shun estava acostumado aos habituais atrasos de Milo. Não que fosse um mestre ruim, mas tinha um sério problema com horas e pontualidade. Problema acentuado quando Camus não estava no santuário para acordá-lo e forçá-lo a sair da cama para dar suas aulas. Mas naquele dia havia passado dos limites! Já passavam das duas da tarde e nada dele aparecer para iniciar a aula. O pobre discípulo, que esperava sob o sol do coliseu desde as dez da manhã acabou por subir as casas zodiacais a fim de conseguir uma explicação. Se Milo não queria treiná-lo, que o dispensasse pelo menos.

- Mestre? - a voz ecoou na casa aparentemente vazia.

Preocupado, o menino seguiu para os aposentos pessoais de Escorpião. Alguns poucos archotes ainda ardiam no amplo corredor dando a impressão de que Milo dormira em casa, ao menos. Parou ao chegar à porta entreaberta e constatar o estado do quarto. Não havia marcas de combate, mas era possível ver sangue no chão. Junto ao sangue... Andrômeda sentiu o corpo retesar. Ergueu o olhar lentamente e viu Milo deitado encolhido na cama.

- Mestre? - repetiu ainda na porta.

oOo

_Shun? Oh merda!_ Tinha esquecido completamente! Milo forçou seu corpo a girar na direção da porta.

- Bom dia Andrômeda - forçou-se a falar, a voz saindo mais fraca do que imaginara.

- Boa tarde, já passou do meio dia mestre. - a voz falhou levemente.

- Ah... - suspirou resignado e tornou a fechar os olhos.

- Mestre... O senhor está bem?

- Hnm. Entre no quarto, Shun... Você me fará alguns favores.

- Sim senhor...

Shun ainda hesitou um momento antes de entrar, mas logo que entrou no quarto e viu o estado em que se encontrava, correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

- Mestre, quem fez isso com o senhor?

- Ninguém. Por favor, pegue as roupas do chão e empilhe sobre a poltrona... Depois, se você puder passar um pano no chão eu agradeceria... Sabe onde ficam os materiais de limpeza?

- Sim senhor, só um minuto.

O garoto esperou um pouco, em dúvida do que fazer, mas se levantou e correu para fazer o que lhe era pedido. O grego suspirou ajeitando-se delicadamente sobre a cama para tentar ressonar novamente.

Não queria encará-lo tão cedo, para ser sincero, queria nunca mais ter de olhar para aqueles olhos frios e cruéis, nunca mais. Mas lembrou-se das últimas palavras que proferira antes de deixá-lo e suspirou frustrado. Ora, não tinha como escapar, uma vez que um cavaleiro é desafiado, não importa as circunstâncias, é seu dever e honra aceitar.

oOo

Meia hora depois Shun fora dispensado. Não queria companhia. Ainda assim pediu que o menino fizesse-lhe um último favor: entregar um bilhete a Camus. Andrômeda ainda tentou insistir em ficar cuidando dele, mas foi categórico: não suportaria a presença de quem quer que fosse o encarando naquele estado lamentável.

Shun encontrou Camus sentado no chão da casa de Aquário, de olhos fechados e cenho franzido. Parecia estar aborrecido com algo, o ar em volta dele estava absurdamente gelado, o fez espirrar e denunciando sua chegada. O francês abriu os olhos e mirou o rapaz. Apontou para a porta de um dos quartos.

- Hyoga está lá dentro, mas está estudando, poderia esperar?

O comentário fez Shun adquirir uma suave tonalidade rosada.

- Não vim falar com ele senhor. - murmurou com o olhar baixo - Mestre Milo pediu que eu trouxesse-lhe isso. - ofereceu o bilhete.

Camus desdobrou o pequeno pedaço de papel e viu a letra forte e levemente inclinada de Milo:

"_Querido Aquário;_

_Levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos, temo que não estarei em condições para nosso duelo de hoje. Peço gentilmente que transfira para a próxima semana, prometo estar preparado e de saúde restabelecida para enfrentá-lo em combate. _

_Grato pela compreensão,_

_Escorpião"_

Trincou os dentes e amassou o papel em suas mãos. Sempre provocador, não é mesmo? Percebeu que Shun o olhava assustado, vendo-o massacrar o pedaço de papel. O garoto pulou quando sua voz fria ecoou pelas paredes.

- Diga-lhe que será como ele quiser...

Esperou até o rapaz assentir e sair rapidamente, descendo as escadarias. Picou o papel em minúsculos pedacinhos e deixou que o vento carregasse. Encostou-se em uma das colunas, observando o garoto japonês descer as escadas apressado, e então divisou o templo de Escorpião. Uma semana, ahn? Bom, era o suficiente...

Tocou os braços enfaixados. Hyoga o encontrara de manhã, o sorriso substituído por uma expressão preocupada ao ver seus braços marcados e banhados de sangue seco. Mandou que não perguntasse nada e que lhe trouxesse ataduras e álcool para tratar as feridas. Feridas que felizmente podiam ser desinfetadas, curadas e virar cicatrizes logo... Mas não as que ele ganhara em seu coração.

oOo

Um tapa seguido de outro. E outro. E outro mais forte. Mais um. Sangue fluindo. Dor.

Milo acordou assustado. Os olhos arregalados, o corpo suado e tremendo. Maldito sonho! Sentia seu interior se contrair e as costas arderem. Fechou os olhos. A dor pungente atacando o corpo, apertando o coração. Promessas destroçadas. Esperanças destruídas. Era sempre assim, então por que acreditava? Por que se esforçava em amá-lo? Por que se era em vão? Inútil. Completamente inútil. O odiava. Com todo seu ser. Mas o perdoaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se odiaria por isso.

Levantou-se e buscou no armário da cozinha uma garrafa de vinho. Estava quente, mas não importava. Colou os lábios ao gargalo, engolindo o líquido rapidamente, sentindo as faces aquecerem ao findar o primeiro gole. Não dormiria mais essa noite.

oOo

As horas passaram devagar, mas assim que Milo acordou no dia do desafio parecia que haviam voado.

Acordara diversas vezes naquela noite, pesadelos sem fim o perseguindo e acabou por desistir de dormir por volta das três e meia da manhã. Tentara se ocupar, tentara esquecer, mas era em vão. Deitado na cama acabou por adormecer novamente algumas horas depois, com o sol já subindo no horizonte, acordando novamente quando o sol já estava alto, iluminando de forma insuportável seu quarto. Levantou e resolveu tomar um banho. Passou longos minutos dentro da banheira tentando, sem sucesso, relaxar. O corpo estava bem recuperado do abuso sofrido. Fisicamente estava bem. Fisicamente...

Afundou a cabeça na água, voltando a respirar somente quando sentiu que perderia os sentidos se não o fizesse. Suicídio. A idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça dezenas de vezes nos últimos dias. Talvez não tivesse abandonado sua mente um segundo que fosse. Desejava morrer a ter de lutar com Camus, mais do que isso preferia morrer pelas mãos dele.

Endireitou-se alarmado ao sentir alguém dentro do Templo, mas logo relaxou, sentindo o cosmo calmo de Shun. Ficou quieto dentro do banheiro, ouvindo os passos e movimentos do garoto arrumando a bagunça que encontrava pela frente. Ultimamente a casa vivia no caos, assim como ele próprio, e estaria pior, se não fosse os cuidados de Andrômeda.

Cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na borda da banheira. Shun bateu de leve na porta, continuou em silêncio. Quando o garoto insistiu e chamou seu nome, suspirou e respondeu.

- O que quer, Shun?

- O almoço está pronto... O senhor vem comer?

- Almoço? Já passa das três da tarde...

- Mas acredito que o senhor não comeu nada ainda. A cozinha estava limpa quando cheguei.

A voz do menino estava carregada de preocupação, mais do que costumava ser. Era sutil, mas Milo conhecia muito bem seu pupilo para notar. Disse-lhe que estava indo, ainda sentiu a hesitação dele, antes de se afastar da porta e voltar para a cozinha. Tomou coragem para abandonar a banheira, começando a se enxugar. Evitou olhar no espelho e notar como a pele ainda trazia as marcas do abuso.

Balançou a cabeça e saiu para o quarto, se vestindo. O cheiro gostoso da refeição que Shun preparara invadiu os corredores da casa, não sentia mais o estômago revirar, como nos dois primeiros dias. Só percebeu o quanto de fome sentia quando se sentou à mesa e comeu o primeiro pedaço da comida.

Shun o observava comer meio perturbado, roia as unhas de ansiedade. O grego comia tranqüilo, até que não agüentou aquele menino daquele jeito do seu lado. Largou o talher e respirou fundo, encostando-se ao espaldar da cadeira e lançando um olhar para Shun, que pulou de susto.

- O que foi, Shun?

- É que... eu... eu fiquei sabendo de um boato de que o senhor teve uma briga... feia... com Camus...

Encarou o rapaz, abismado. Então eram essas as notícias que rodavam o Santuário? Ora, não devia se surpreender, há dias ficava apenas em casa e não saía, fora que ele e Camus não se encontravam. Todos sabiam que eram como unha e carne, que viviam andando juntos ou dormiam na casa de um ou do outro. E agora que voltara de viagem, estavam separados.

Olhou de novo para o garoto, estava visivelmente preocupado com essa história, saberia da luta marcada?

- Mestre, eu andei falando com o Hyoga, e o mestre dele também está estranho. O que aconteceu, afinal?

Não respondeu, apenas empurrou a xícara pra longe de si e baixou o rosto. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de levantá-lo de novo e olhar fundo nos olhos de Shun. O olhar transmitia confiança e... ansiedade. Um pouco de medo talvez.

- Shun... o que eu vou falar agora, nunca foi dito para alguém. Você já deve ter ouvido falar muito de mim nesse santuário, o que não falta são histórias pra contar... Alguma vez você ouviu alguém mencionar o nome de Saga junto ao meu?

- Acho que sim... Algo de quando o senhor era mais novo...

- Sobre eu ser assassino?

- É o que mais ouço...

- Muito bem. Eu conheci Saga quando tinha dez anos. Foi antes de sequer conhecer o Camus. 1 - o olhar adquiriu algo de distante enquanto Milo começava a narrar os fatos - Era um bobo, permiti me apaixonar. - suspirou - Foi nessa época que ele começou a desenvolver aquele 'probleminha' de dupla personalidade... Dá pra acreditar que ele me forçava? - soltou uma risada amarga.

- Mestre! - Shun estava horrorizado.

- É. E não foi só uma vez... Todas as noites que dormíamos juntos e o 'outro' tomava conta ele me forçava.

"O verdadeiro Saga a princípio não lembrava de nada. Mas o tempo foi passando. E ele começou a lembrar.

"Pobre Saga, se remoia de remorso sempre que estávamos juntos. A culpa e o remorso eram portas para o outro. E com o tempo o meu Saga desapareceu.

"O relacionamento acabou e eu ainda o amava. Não o outro, mas o Saga com quem me deitei pela primeira vez. Por isso aceitei me tornar um assassino a mando do Santuário"

Milo fechou com força os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, sorria.

- É isso que dizem por aí?

Era quase doloroso o olhar incrédulo do discípulo, sobre ele. Shun admirava-o, sabia disso. E podia-se dizer que tudo o que corria pelo santuário, as piores coisas possíveis, eram verdade.

- Claro que não foi apenas eu me tornei um assassino, como você bem sabe. Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também, todos manipulados por ele. - respirou fundo - Eu tinha treze anos quando Camus chegou ao Santuário, carregando sua armadura dourada nas costas. Acho que não é necessário dizer que me apaixonei por Camus, e estive assim sem revelar meus sentimentos por algum tempo.

"Enquanto isso meu coração ficava cada vez mais gelado com o novo Saga, mas eu ainda fazia parte das atividades sórdidas que rolavam entre seus subordinados. Era uma coisa que eu mantinha escondida de Camus, na verdade várias coisas..."

Viu Shun franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso, como dizer algumas coisas para um garoto tão sensível? Já era constrangedor revelar aquilo para alguém.

- Saga já com seus poderes de mestre, mantinha alguns aposentos secretos no Templo de Atena. Para orgias um tanto quanto... excêntricas... - olhou para o rapazinho na mesa. - Creio que conheça algo chamado sadomasoquismo...

Andrômeda piscou os olhos pego de surpresa, e logo fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça envergonhado. Sorriu de canto e continuou.

- Alguns sentem prazer na dor, e eu fui acostumado a ela junto com o sexo. E parecia que o lado negro de Saga apreciava aquilo bem mais, trazia muitos para aquele lugar. Não importava se eram servas de luxúria, meninos jovens como nós, e todos juntos.

O garoto encolheu-se impressionado e ruborizado com o que lhe era relatado. Milo chegou a rir de leve com a situação.

- Naquela noite me lembro que eu tinha Afrodite sob meu poder, transformando aquela pele macia e branca em marcas avermelhadas. Possuindo o cavaleiro mais belo que já se viu nesse Santuário. - o grego desfez seu sorriso e olhou para um canto da cozinha, o olhar vazio. - Ele observava em seu trono, com o manto sagrado e uma taça de vinho na mão, se divertindo com uma serva e observando-nos. Uma hora percebi que se levantara e olhava para a porta, para então cobrir o rosto com a máscara e sair do aposento, mas não dei muita importância, continuávamos no mesmo ritmo.

"Também não dei muita importância quando voltou, e com alguém... talvez mais um aprendiz que lhe agradara, não era raro atraí-los. A voz do garoto ecoava pelos corredores junto com a voz do mestre, alegres. As vozes cerraram de súbito, e inconscientemente virei meus olhos para a entrada. Paralisei, ignorando o protesto do meu companheiro.

"Camus... parado bem na minha frente... Saga atrás de si acariciava seus cabelos e segurava seus ombros, aproximando sua boca de seu ouvido chamando-o. Em vão, o olhar dele só encontrava o meu e o meu o dele. E o que vi foi decepção. Nosso contato durou alguns minutos, antes de ele se desvencilhar de Saga e sair correndo dali. Não pensei duas vezes antes de pegar a primeira peça de roupa na minha frente e correr atrás dele. Era uma túnica curta, que mal chegava à metade das coxas, decotada. Mostrava mais do que cobria.

"O segui até sua casa, chorei, implorei, supliquei e contei o que eu era. Jorrava palavras a esmo e soluçava. Lembro-me das últimas palavras que disse antes de cair no chão exausto.

'Eu te amo'"

Shun piscou os olhos surpreso, Milo guiou a mão para os lábios, passando os dedos levemente.

- Camus se virou incrédulo, me encarando. Um silêncio assustador se seguiu, eu podia ouvir meus soluços e meu coração batendo acelerado. Longos minutos passaram, até que ele se agachou e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Ele me beijou... Uma, duas vezes... transamos... Prometi que nunca mais me envolveria com aquilo de novo, afinal, Camus não parecia ser um apreciador dessas... práticas... E eu o traí de novo, porque o traí de novo?"

- Mestre!

Escorregou até o chão, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos, recomeçando a chorar. Engraçado, achava que não havia mais lágrimas para chorar depois dos últimos dias. Shun tocou em seu ombro preocupado, ele tremia. Não sabendo o que fazer acabou por passar os braços sobre seus ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu senti medo naquela noite, por um momento o vi de novo, se apossar de Camus e me tomar, me machucar. A culpa é minha, ele nunca ia me deixar, fui estúpido demais para não confiar nele. E Camus confiou em mim, e eu o traí!

Calou-se e deixou-se estar nos braços do discípulo por um tempo, a cabeça ainda escondida. Então moveu, se afastando gentilmente do abraço, levantando-se e limpando os vestígios no seu rosto.

Andrômeda levantou-se também e olhou preocupado, mas Milo logo se recompôs, tratando de pôr um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Passou a mão nos cabelos verdes, desalinhando os fios e se dirigiu para fora da cozinha, vestindo sua roupa de treinamento, os sapatos e cintos de couro, ombreiras e joelheiras.

- Bom, pelo o que me lembro tenho um encontro importante hoje... - sorriu e acenou da entrada do seu templo - Não me espere para o jantar.

oOo

Usava uma túnica curtíssima, idêntica a que usara dez anos atrás, naquela noite em que o francês levou-o para cama pela primeira vez. Não poderia mentir, ainda possuía esperanças. Só não sabia ao certo esperança de quê. Talvez tivesse esperanças de que, vestido da mesma forma, arrebataria o corpo e o coração de Camus novamente.

Trazia no queixo as duas feridas causadas pelas longas unhas de Aquário. Feridas envoltas por grandes marcas arroxeadas que contrastavam fortemente contra a pele morena. O tecido leve da túnica também deixava boa parte do peito a mostra, revelando assim outros hematomas, piores e maiores.

Estava recostado displicentemente contra uma das muitas colunas que circundavam a arena de treinos, a franja cobrindo parte do rosto, escondendo a dor do olhar. O cabelo estava preso numa trança frouxa que fizera enquanto descia as escadarias.

O sol começava a se pôr. Camus logo estaria ali.

oOo

O tom avermelhado do crepúsculo começava a tingir o céu quando Camus chegou à arena. Vestia-se com uma túnica cinza que descia diligentemente até os joelhos, cingida por uma faixa simples na cintura, azul escura. Trazia os cabelos metodicamente presos ao alto da cabeça e calçava sandálias de couro que trançavam até os tornozelos semelhantes às de Milo.

O sol tocava o horizonte quando os cavaleiros prostraram-se no meio da arena para dar início ao duelo. Os olhares sustentando-se, criando um clima pesado entre eles.

- Gostaria de reconsiderar? - a voz de Milo se elevou pouco, no limite do audível.

- ...Não.

- Certo. - a frieza de sempre ainda o afetava - Espero que tenhamos uma luta justa, apenas combate corporal, de acordo?

- Sim.

Vários aprendizes e servos que transitavam próximos à arena pararam para acompanhar o que acontecia. Até mesmo alguns cavaleiros de ouro como Mu, Shura e Aioros que treinavam seus discípulos aproximaram-se.

- Mu, importa-se em ser o juiz em nosso embate? - perguntou Milo sem voltar-se para ele.

- Vocês vão...?

- Faça-o Mu, prometo que não demoraremos.

- Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso. Não com vocês. Vamos Kiki.

- Estão malucos? Sabem que é proibido lutar entre si por razões pessoais! - Aioros estava igualmente indignado.

- Esse problema é nosso! - disse com voz firme, apenas olhando de esguelha para o cavaleiro de Sagitário – Shura, importa-se?

- Claro que não Milo.

- Quando quiser, Shura.

Com um sorriso cínico no rosto, Capricórnio ergueu o braço, descendo-o rapidamente, dando início ao combate.

Sem hesitar, Camus foi o primeiro a se mover, socando o rosto de Milo, este contra atacou com um chute em seu dorso, entre as costelas. No instante em que o francês baixou sua guarda para tocar a parte atingida sua outra perna veio contra seu rosto lançando-o ao chão, longe de seu atacante.

A luta ficou paralisada. No chão, Camus tossia enquanto a substância viscosa e vermelha escorria de seus lábios. Escorpião estava de pé, ofegante e tremendo visivelmente. Assim que se levantou, dirigiu-lhe um olhar irritado e murmurou entre os dentes:

- Isso é uma luta de vida ou morte! Se você me golpear como fazia há quinze anos, irá perder!

- Não posso machucá-lo, Camus...

Atingido pelas palavras sussurradas fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente investiu novamente contra o grego, desferindo uma seqüência de socos e chutes que o atingiram no rosto e no dorso seguidas vezes.

Sem perdão, repetiu a seqüência várias e várias vezes e em nenhuma delas encontrou sequer um esboço de defesa vinda de Milo. Estava recebendo os golpes em silêncio e sem qualquer resistência. Assim que percebeu que de nada adiantava, parou de golpear e observou o que havia feito. Estirado num canto da arena, rosto e corpo inchados, sangue cobrindo lábios e queixo, olhos fechados – Milo havia desfalecido. (1)

O silêncio tomou conta da arena. Nem mesmo os gemidos e gritos emitidos pelos jovens aprendizes ao ver Milo apanhando era ouvido. Estava anoitecendo. Um Camus ofegante encarava o corpo estendido diante de si.

- A luta está terminada, vitória de Camus de Aquário.

A imobilidade permaneceu mesmo depois do aviso de Shura. Havia algo no ar. Expectativa. Todos os olhares dirigiam-se a Aquário, sabiam do tipo de relacionamento que os dois mantinham, não entendiam o motivo do embate, mas ainda assim esperavam que algo acontecesse.

O cavaleiro do gelo finalmente se moveu, com o rosto e olhos inexpressivos de sempre, aparentando uma indiferença impressionante. Seu amante estava ali, sangrando e derrotado, causando pena em todos os presentes. Ainda assim, era como um estranho encarando um corpo qualquer.

Chegando perto a passos calmos, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Os dedos gelados se dirigiram a face ferida, afastando os fios de cabelo espalhados, revelando as pálpebras cerradas. As acariciou com as pontas dos dedos levemente.

- Uma luta justa, ahn?

Disse em um murmúrio, ninguém ouvira suas palavras. "Seu grande idiota!". Cerrou os punhos com força, sem perceber que com isso as unhas entravam na carne de sua palma reabrindo as feridas. Ergueu-se com o rosto abaixado, escondendo os olhos com a franja farta. Abriu e fechou a boca, sem emitir som algum.

Com a voz controlada, chamou pelo cavaleiro de Sagitário sem erguer o rosto. Abria os punhos, algumas gotas de sangue escorrendo pelas mãos.

- Aioros, por favor, me ajude aqui.

O grego acenou e veio correndo na direção dos dois, agachando-se e virando o corpo de Milo com cuidado. Antes de ajudar o outro, encarou Shura em um canto da arena, dardejando farpas pelos olhos frios.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Agosto/2004**

* * *

1 - Estou supondo que eles receberam as armaduras aos 12 ou 13 anos, o que faz eles possuírem um 28 anos enquanto a fic vai ocorrendo.

- Trecho de _"Always", do Saliva._

* * *

_N.A.:_

**_Mudoh Belial:_ **Hahahahhahaha!!! Demorou, vocês tentaram me degolar, mas saiu, viram??? Esse capítulo não ficou muito dramático, não? Eu sei que o final foi cruel, mas entendam como algo necessário... Até o final do ano vocês verão o final da história (espero)!

**_Senhorita Mizuki:_** Nós duas juntas conseguimos demorar mais que uma só para escrever, nossa... Tô falando que vou virar escritora de novela mexicana, ainda consigo um emprego na _Televisa_, huahuahua! Até eu tô ficando com pena do Milo, só apanha, affe...


	3. Capítulo III

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 3**

"_I hear, a voice say 'Don't be so blind' _

_it's telling me all these things, _

_that you would probably hide _

_am I, your one and only desire _

_am I the reason you breathe _

_or am I the reason you cry?_

(...)

I see, the blood all over your hands 

_does it make you feel, more like a man?"_

Mais uma vez... Acordava em sua cama macia, não sabia se era manhã, tarde ou noite, as janelas cerradas deixavam o quarto na penumbra. Remexeu-se entre os lençóis, sentindo o corpo clamar de dor, acabou por soltar um gemido abafado. Respirou fundo, se manteve quieto, de olhos fechados.

Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, sentiu um cheiro muito familiar. Levou o braço para o outro lado da cama, deslizando pelo lençol, procurando. Em vão. Vazio, como nas manhãs em que acordara nos últimos meses. Que ironia, porque achava que ia encontrar alguém ali do seu lado?

O cheiro... Ainda impregnava suas narinas, suave, fazendo seu peito apertar de saudades. E não era só o cheiro, seus sentidos estavam debilitados, mas podia perceber a presença de alguém naquele quarto. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, tentando focar o ambiente, os móveis, até encontrar o vulto de uma pessoa ao pé da porta.

Tentou sentar entre os lençóis em um impulso, sua vista estava embaçada e um tanto turva. O esforço o fez se desequilibrar. A pessoa aproximou-se rapidamente, segurando seus braços e ajeitando-o de volta no travesseiro. Com a proximidade pode focar o rosto sério, o cabelo liso a deslizar pelos ombros e roçar-lhe a face numa carícia leve. Mantinha-se em silêncio, apenas arrumando os travesseiros abaixo de sua cabeça, em um cuidado extremo.

Enquanto isso observava o outro trabalhar, acompanhando com os olhos semi-cerrados a bela face. Suas lembranças eram confusas e sentia-se sonolento, sua mente só conseguia registrar aquela presença tão próxima como um sonho. Porque não falava? Porque não olhava para ele?

Quando ele tentou afastar as mãos, segurou uma, impedindo que se fosse. A levou contra seu nariz, inspirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de antes. Viu os olhos avermelhados (1) o encararem surpresos, seu coração palpitou com a intensidade deles. Mas os seus próprios olhos estavam tão pesados que logo se fecharam e suas mãos ficaram moles, soltando-o.

oOo

Ficou na mesma posição até ter certeza de que havia voltado a dormir, então retirou sua mão dentre as dele. Puxou os lençóis ajeitando-os e se afastou um pouco, observando o rosto sereno. Estava tão fraco, era um cavaleiro, por pior que fosse a situação que passassem, seus corpos deviam resistir bem mais que de um mortal comum.

Seu pupilo, Shun, havia lhe dito que não se alimentara direito. E pela primeira vez vira-o receber os golpes do seu adversário passivamente, em uma luta séria.

"O que está fazendo consigo mesmo, Milo? É culpa minha?". Levantou-se, ficando do lado da cama em pé, "Por acaso esta me punindo?".

Virou-se ao ouvir passos, vendo Mu entrar no quarto com uma caixa. Parou na entrada, os dois permaneceram se encarando em silêncio. O tibetano ainda lançava-lhe o olhar de censura, como um adulto olha para uma criança que aprontara uma travessura muito feia. Balançou a cabeça, indo até o outro lado da cama.

- Hora de trocar as bandagens.

Abriu a caixa e tirou os objetos de lá de dentro, enquanto Camus retirava os curativos já manchados. Limpavam os ferimentos e trocavam as bandagens sem se falarem, até que o francês o olhou de esguelha e quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele... acordou há alguns minutos atrás.

Áries arregalou os olhos, ansioso.

- E o que disse?

- Nada. Tentou se levantar, mas logo desmaiou. Acho que foi muito para ele.

Suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, lamentando o estado do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Temia que acabasse assim, os dois eram muito orgulhosos. De relance, viu Camus pressionar um pouco a região das costelas e o rosto contorcer levemente de dor. Lembrou-se de que também fora atingido na luta do dia anterior, o lado direito da face estava um pouco inchado.

Aproximou-se do cavaleiro de gelo, erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo.

- Deixe-me ver is...

- Não me toque!

Afastou rudemente a mão, deixando um Mu atônito com sua atitude. Baixou os olhos vermelhos, ficando um pouco corado. O tibetano ergueu-se, recolhendo as bandagens sujas e se dirigindo a porta. Esperou que saísse do quarto, então respirou fundo e mirou a figura a sua frente.

Debruçou-se sobre o grego, os rostos bem próximos.

- E abra essas janelas, por Atena! Parece mais o quarto de um morto!

O berro de Áries fez Camus se assustar e quase cair em cima de Milo. Praguejou, atacando o primeiro objeto que viu na frente no cavaleiro, que ria, fechando a porta para desviar do ataque.

oOo

**Milo**

A sensação é boa. Tudo dói, então a dor é algo ínfimo. Alguém parece estar do meu lado, sinto mãos me tocando. Está frio, mas não quero me afastar. É tão gentil. Lembra-me... _Camus_.

Ele sempre foi gentil. Mesmo quando lhe implorava para que me tomasse rápido, sem importar-me, ele não o fazia. Sempre se preocupava, sempre me preparava. Beijava-me, me acariciava, me tocava. Por vezes apenas me provocava, virando-se para dormir, logo em seguida. Provavelmente escutava meus ofegos quando me tocava, minutos depois. Ele parecia gostar disso. Seria um ótimo _dom_. E eu seria o _sub_ mais fiel que ele poderia ter.

Em todos esses anos o possuí algumas poucas vezes. Por mais que me agrade ser ativo, com Camus era diferente. É e sempre foi. Gosto que ele me coloque de quatro, gosto que me possua, gosto do carinho, gosto da expressão de prazer em seu rosto quando fica de voyeur enquanto me toco, gosto do seu corpo, da sua excitação, gosto do seu gosto, gosto do cuidado que ele tem em não me machucar, pois sabe o quanto já me machucaram. Gosto de tudo nele. Eu amo Camus.

E aquilo tudo... Aquilo tudo foi só um sonho ruim, não é? Ele me ama, não é mesmo? Ele não me machucou, ele não pode ter me machucado. Ele sabe o quanto já me machucaram antes, ele não pode ter feito isso! Mas eu o traí, não é verdade? Depois de tantos anos juntos, sem dormir com qualquer outro ser humano que não fosse ele, deitei com outras pessoas, né? Eu o traí. Não importa se foi pela ausência. Não importa se procurava neles os cabelos ruivos, os olhos avermelhados, as unhas longas, as palavras amorosas. O que importa é que o traí. Não importa se eu chamava seu nome quando gozava. Eu o traí. E fui punido por isso.

A sensação é boa. Tudo dói, então a dor é algo ínfimo...

oOo

Milo apertou as pálpebras, sentindo-se incomodado com a luz que batia diretamente em seu rosto. Virou-se para o outro lado, fugindo da claridade. Algo em sua mente disse que já era tarde, que deveria acordar para o treino. Soltou um protesto ininteligível no meio do sono, "só mais cinco minutinhos".

Sua cabeça doía um pouco, seus membros estavam dormentes. Entreabriu os olhos, estranhando. Deparou-se com dois olhos vermelhos, encarando-o.

A visão do rosto de Camus teve o mesmo efeito que uma ducha gelada naquele momento: fez com que despertasse completamente. Sentou-se na cama de imediato, alguns músculos protestaram, mas ignorou. O francês estava deitado de lado, um dos braços debaixo da cabeça, usando apenas uma calça leve. Naquele canto da cama, em que costumava o encontrar a cada manhã. E que, nos últimos meses, sentia seu coração doer ao passar o braço no espaço vazio do colchão.

Viu o cavaleiro também sentar na sua frente, esfregando os olhos e afastando os fios de cabelo ruivo do rosto. Pela cara, parecia que também havia acabado de acordar.

- Ca-Camus?

Aquário apenas levou o braço ao seu ombro, fazendo-o deitar novamente, afagando sua franja farta.

- Por quê? Por quê? - perguntou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos.

Os dedos de Camus desceram da franja até os olhos, acariciando suavemente, fechando as pálpebras.

- Durma, Milo. Seu corpo está muito machucado, descanse.

- Diga o porquê disso, Camus.

- Por favor, Milo, durma. Conversaremos depois - levantou-se e deixou o quarto.

oOo

Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, escorregando lentamente até o chão. A mão que cobria os lábios logo se molhou. Lágrimas. Sentira-se mal com a traição de Milo, mas agora sua consciência acusava-o de ter ido longe demais nos castigos. Notou isso no momento que ele abriu os olhos. O espanto era mínimo se comparado à dor do qual estavam carregados.

Milo estava ferido demais.

Algo dentro dele apitava que ele deveria tentar uma reconciliação, talvez pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo, mas... Como? E adiantaria?

Blasfemou em francês enquanto levantava-se para providenciar bandagens. Estava na hora de trocá-las novamente. Sem ajudas dessa vez.

oOo

Dormir? Não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. Sentou-se novamente na cama e passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. Vasculhou o quarto com o olhar, parando em uma cadeira, onde tinha uma pequena pilha de roupas dobradas. Inclinou-se e agarrou uma, analisando. Não era sua, mas uma camisa social do francês.

Devia ser para o trabalho da Fundação, aquele que fazia com que ele ficasse mais na companhia da menina deusa que na sua. Aquele pensamento não lhe agradou e o fez lembrar de fatos desagradáveis e recentes, segurou a camisa forte entre os dedos, pronto para rasgá-la e arrancar-lhes os botões finos.

Mas não o fez, amarrotou a peça e a jogou de volta a pilha, contemplando-a de novo. Quer dizer que havia mesmo dormido ali... bem do seu lado. Deitou-se e se esparramou para o outro canto, agarrando o travesseiro e inspirando fundo.

Aquário entrou, encontrando-o nessa posição, deitado de bruços, o lençol enroscado nas pernas e cintura. Desviou o olhar e continuou andando, com uma bandeja nas mãos. O grego se virou, vendo-o se sentar numa cadeira próxima, mandando-o sentar também. Então colocou a bandeja sobre seu colo. Inevitavelmente seu estômago reclamou de fome. Camus evitou um sorriso.

- É bom que coma tudo, passou o dia de ontem dormindo.

Olhou para a comida e depois para Camus, meio desconfiado. O francês ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionador.

- Não se preocupe, não fui eu que fiz, Shun deixou a comida toda pronta. - fez uma carranca.

Não pode evitar se divertir com o comentário. Sorriu de canto, tentando disfarçar. Ignorando os talheres, comeu o frango com as mãos, como se não comesse há eras. Quando terminou, lambeu os dedos. Percebeu que Camus evitava manter seu olhar nele.

Segurou a bandeja firme, impedindo-o de tirá-la.

- Podemos conversar agora?

Mirando o chão, estremeceu um pouco com o tom da pergunta. Com esforço retirou o objeto de suas mãos.

- Depois... - parecia que estava temendo tocar no assunto.

Camus fez um gesto indicando suas bandagens, foi então que olhou para si mesmo, percebendo finalmente os ferimentos. O cavaleiro do gelo se adiantou, segurando com cuidado seu braço e retirando a faixa. Seus toques eram meio hesitantes, e tentava manter uma distância.

Teve de chegar bem próximo dele, enquanto retirava a que circulava seu tórax e peito. O rosto próximo ao seu pescoço, tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Não resistiu e afundou as narinas no cabelo liso, rodeando seus ombros com os braços.

Aquário parou de súbito o que fazia, afastando um pouco o rosto, retirando seus braços dos ombros. Mirou seu rosto, apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Os olhos azuis do grego voltaram a ficar lacrimejantes. E então fixou o olhar nos lábios entreabertos, um pouco trêmulos, e todo o esforço que fazia até então de não tocá-lo foi em vão.

Roçou a boca de leve na dele, Escorpião soluçou e se empurrou contra seus lábios e seu corpo.

oOo

**Milo**

Senti quando o beijo se intensificou e Camus ofegou contra meus lábios. Sua respiração estava tão irregular quanto a minha e podia sentir sua excitação crescendo e roçando em minha coxa. De repente tudo parou e ele se afastou de mim, sentando ao meu lado na cama com o rosto baixo e corado. Parecia envergonhado.

- Fui longe demais, rápido demais.

Era bem verdade que eu estava com medo. Bem verdade que estava ferido física e mentalmente, mas... Eu queria tanto seus beijos gentis, seus lábios macios, suas mãos maravilhosas. Seu corpo. Tudo.

Eu já havia perdoado o que ele fez, essa era a verdade. Toquei em sua coxa, um pouco hesitante, tirando-o de seus conflitos e procurei seus olhos. Senti meu corpo estremecer e minha pequena força de vontade falhar quando vi a frieza naqueles lindos olhos avermelhados.

- Tudo bem, eu quero - sussurrei, baixo demais até para meus próprios ouvidos.

Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se, emoções e emoções dançando livremente por eles. Estava tão exposto... Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Apenas _eu_ conhecia aquele olhar. Havia desejo naqueles olhos, mas mais que isso, havia amor. Logo a expressão suavizou-se e ele se aproximou novamente, olhos anuviados de desejo, puro e ardente. Era Camus que estava minha frente, o _meu_ Camus.

Tocou-me com os lábios. Primeiro na testa, depois nos olhos, desceu pela têmpora e, finalmente, beijou-me num beijo doce, que há muito não provava. Tomou meu rosto entre as mãos enquanto penetrava lentamente sua língua em minha boca. Esse era todo contato que tinha com seu corpo. Ele mantinha uma distância proposital e isso era algo que eu não podia suportar. Precisava dele junto a mim. Estendi minhas mãos, passando-as por sua nuca e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, trazendo-o para cima de mim enquanto deitava novamente. Ao contrário do que esperava ele não parou o beijo. Por outro lado, suas mãos não se moveram - continuaram fixas em meu rosto, acariciando suavemente com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ca...Camus... - consegui murmurar entre o beijo.

- Sim Milo? - veio a resposta quando ele afastou-se um pouco para buscar ar.

Toquei suas mãos, acariciando-as suavemente, um pouco temeroso em prosseguir. Eu queria uma declaração de amor, queria que ele me acariciasse e excitasse e então me tomasse como fazia antes. Eu tinha de perguntar, mas e se a resposta fosse a que eu não desejava ouvir?! Se ele não me desejasse mais...? Depois de tudo não era uma hipótese tão absurda assim. Pensar que eu, Milo de Escorpião, que sempre tive quem quis, quando quis, aos meus pés, estava ali, temeroso de ser rejeitado.

- Você ainda... me... deseja?

Por algum motivo ele não respondeu, apenas olhou dentro dos meus olhos antes de permitir que seus lábios e mãos vagassem para meu pescoço e ombros. Sua boca encaixou-se em meu pescoço e sugou a pele, a princípio suavemente, passando os dentes por ela, tendo o cuidado de não me marcar. Um arrepio de excitação percorreu meu corpo e acabei por suspirar profundamente, tentando manter algum controle. Suas mãos acariciaram meus ombros e desceram para o peito, passando as longas unhas pelos mamilos, arreliando-os, excitando-os.

Seus lábios logo tomaram o lugar dos dedos, beijando os dois ombros antes de prosseguir. Logo senti a boca sobre um mamilo enquanto acariciava o outro com a palma da mão. A palma áspera sempre me despertava independente do que houvesse. Ele conhecia meus segredos, todos eles. Mordiscou um, e o outro, beijou, lambeu passou e repassou as unhas, a palma das mãos.

Desceu pela barriga, deslizando a língua onde antes havia bandagens. Podia sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele, causando arrepios por todo corpo. Estava adorando aquilo tudo, mas a excitação estava tomando conta. Meu corpo estava quente, movia-se praticamente sozinho. O quadril buscava fricção contra a barriga de Camus enquanto minha cabeça movia-se no travesseiro. Senti quando a ponta de sua língua começou a brincar com meu umbigo, ameaçando descer.

- Ca-camus... - consegui gemer.

- Sim?

- Por favor...

- Shhh... Passei os últimos sete meses desejando fazer isso.

E continuou descendo as mãos em minhas coxas, afastando-as aos poucos. Seus lábios deixaram minha pele, descendo um pouco mais. Senti quando ele respirou próximo ao meu membro, fazendo-o pulsar, como que implorando para ser tomado por aquela boca. Mas ele não o tomou. Desceu o rosto às coxas, arranhando a parte interna com unhas e dentes.

oOo

**Camus**

O que eu estava fazendo? Por um momento perdi completamente a razão! Milo abria mais a boca, empurrava a língua contra a minha, se oferecia inteiro. Não, eu não podia. O peso da culpa voltou dobrado, me dando forças para me desvencilhar.

Desviei o olhar, não tinha coragem de encarar Milo. O toque em minha coxa fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo, mas o encarei duro disfarçando a sensação. A barreira que decidi manter ao encontrá-lo acordado desmoronou. Esperava tudo, o medo, rejeição, alguma hesitação. Mas mal havíamos lutado e aquele cabeça dura...

Antes que minha consciência me alertasse das conseqüências, o beijei como sempre fazia. Percebi que ficava impaciente debaixo de mim, passando os braços pelos meus ombros e me trazendo para mais perto. Mas seu corpo estava tão ferido, provavelmente doeria onde quer que lhe tocasse. Ouvi-o me chamar e encarar com certo receio, o que realmente não lhe era característico.

- Você ainda... me... deseja?

Estava maluco, certo? Se ainda o desejava? E ele ainda havia duvidava? Provei de sua pele salgada, moldando os músculos com as minhas mãos, sentindo cada pedaço. Não hesitei em torturá-lo, brincando com os pequenos pontos túrgidos, sabia o quanto era sensível naquele ponto.

O faria clamar por mim, e então ele saberia o quanto ainda o desejava.

Desci mais por aquele corpo tentador, abandonando os mamilos, saboreando o resto. Tentou se esfregar contra mim, tentando se aliviar. Eu sei que já estava começando a ficar fora de mim, cedendo aos caprichos de possuir Milo mais uma vez. Mas que tudo fosse às favas.

Disfarcei um sorriso de satisfação quando o ouvi sussurrar, implorando. Entendi perfeitamente sua necessidade, _mon ange_, mas esperei demais para deixar acabar tão cedo.

Afastei as coxas grossas, revelando aquela bela parte, a sua excitação despontando, impossível de ser escondida. Ele não podia ter idéia do quanto era bonito, podia? Aquela parte pedia por ser libertada, ia negligenciá-la por enquanto.

Diverti-me com o gemido frustrado que escapou da sua garganta, se não estivesse tão difícil aposto que a aquela altura já estaria me xingando de todos os nomes possíveis. Minhas mãos e boca passearam pela carne quente das suas coxas, deixando a pele bronzeada um pouco avermelhada.

Avançaram pela carne, alcançando as nádegas macias, apertando-as com firmeza e avançando até a base da coluna. Foi então que minhas unhas esbarraram em algo, e abri meus olhos, para conferir o que era. A visão das letras cravadas me gelou, e me afastei como queimassem. Arrastei para o outro lado da cama, como eu pude esquecer e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Não era melhor que Saga, no final das contas. Milo continuava esparramado no colchão, entre lençóis e bandagens. Sentou-se na cama olhando-me confuso, desviei o meu próprio olhar, ver as marcas por todo seu corpo perfeito só fazia revirar meu estômago de desgosto. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi encolher seus ombros e se aproximar de mim, engatinhando.

- Camus... O que foi? - me afastei do seu toque, sua voz soou magoada - Não me deseja? Não quer nem ao menos olhar para meu corpo? Sou tão revoltante assim?

Gritou e socou a parede, começando uma nova crise de choro. Senti o colchão se livrar de seu peso, e com o canto dos olhos o vi abrir os armários com violência, tirando um grande espelho. Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos e me curvei um pouco, ouvindo seus soluços se acalmarem aos poucos.

Um silêncio mordaz preencheu aquele quarto, e logo senti o colchão pesar de novo. Seus dedos forçaram minhas mãos, descobrindo meu rosto. Mantive meus olhos cerrados, temeroso. Seus lábios pousaram de leve nas duas faces, antes de percorrerem até a orelha, mordiscando de leve.

Empurrou meus ombros até que ficasse ereto, abri meus olhos, mirando um ponto qualquer longe. Abriu minhas pernas, para ficar ajoelhado entre elas, e então pegou uma das minhas mãos, levando-a até suas coxas e subir, alcançando a nádega macia. Sua mão manteve a minha lá, percorri com os dedos cada letra. A respiração no meu ouvido me fez arrepiar.

- É isso, não é?

Assenti ligeiramente com a cabeça, suas mãos tocaram meu ombro, descendo pelos braços. Parou nas cicatrizes recentes que causei a mim mesmo, acariciando de leve com os dedos.

Não entendo a mim mesmo, fui treinado para ser um cavaleiro frio e que nada sente, que aprendeu a não se exaltar ou se deixar levar por emoções. Sendo assim... por que? Porque meu controle foi por água abaixo quando o vi naquele estado, com ímpetos de puni-lo? Fui capaz de atos que nem em sonho imaginaria em praticar...

Cada investida violenta doera em meu próprio corpo, usando-o como uma ferramenta para descarregar meu ódio.

Sete meses... Havia sido paciente, cumprindo meu dever e trabalho. Esse tempo todo pensava apenas em certo grego, perdendo noites imaginando seu corpo debaixo do meu. A culpa era minha?

Havia sido otimista demais achando que ele me esperaria, que sua raiva por ter ignorado seus apelos ia passar em alguns meses?

Milo segurou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Encontrei seus olhos azuis decididos, escurecidos. Sorriu antes de tomar meus lábios tão rápido e intenso quanto os largou.

- Está tudo bem... - sussurrou mordiscando e sugando meu pescoço enquanto falava - Você ficou bravo porque o traí... me puniu... e me fez lembrar que ainda sou seu...

Afastou-se um pouco e sugou meu lábio inferior, segurando meu rosto. Não tinha ação, o que ele estava falando?

- Sou seu, não sou, Camus? Para me dominar, me castigar, me torturar... e me amar. O único...

oOo

**Milo**

Suas mãos escorregaram por entre minhas coxas, chegando à parte de trás delas, acariciando e indo a direção a minha bunda apertando a pele fracamente, a princípio, aumentando a força conforme se aproximava. Quando chegou ao quadril, enterrou os dedos com força, me fazendo gemer alto. As mãos continuaram seu caminho até chegar ao cóccix.

De repente Camus puxou as mãos. Havia algo estampado em seu rosto, algo que não consegui decifrar ao certo. Afastou-se novamente e me deu as costas. A velocidade com que as dúvidas assolaram minha mente deixou-me tonto. O que estava havendo? Camus estava arrependido novamente por termos começado? O problema era comigo? Ele não me queria mais?

Antes que pudesse ter certeza do que estava havendo, engatinhei em sua direção e toquei seu ombro. Assim que ele afastou-se de meu toque minhas dúvidas confirmaram-se e, mesmo sem notar, acabei vocalizando meus pensamentos.

- Não me deseja? Não quer nem ao menos olhar para meu corpo? Sou tão revoltante assim?

Como não houve resposta minha insegurança transformou-se em raiva e esta explodiu num grito que não poderia conter, nem que quisesse muito. Soquei a parede, sentindo-a afundar sob os nós dos meus dedos. O grito transformou-se em choro. Meus soluços encheram o quarto enquanto procurava algo, um espelho ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Eu precisava me ver. Precisava ver exatamente o que Camus via, o que havia afastado-o tão... bruscamente.

Achei-o dentro do armário. Era grande, podia ver meu corpo praticamente inteiro. Aproximei o rosto, examinando minuciosamente a pele escoriada - não havia nada demais. Observei o corpo em todos os detalhes, tentando ver algum defeito, algo diferente, mas não havia - apenas os hematomas e feridas superficiais, mas nada sério, nada que não estivéssemos acostumados. Virei as costas para o espelho e focalizei o lugar onde suas mãos haviam parado as carícias. Vi a pele avermelhada e enrugada, fechando-se sobre o ferimento que lhe fora imputado. Dentro em breve estaria completamente cicatrizado. As letras, a marca de Camus, a marca de que pertencia a ele. Sorri fracamente ante a lembrança. Pertencia a Camus. Ele tornara-se meu _Dom_ sem ao menos perceber.

Fechei o armário e deixei o espelho encostado na porta. Voltei à cama, aproximando-me de Camus e ajoelhando entre suas pernas. Tomei suas mãos entre as minhas e levei-as às minhas costas, pousando-as sobre a pele enrugada. Inclinei o rosto em direção a seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- É isso, não é?

Camus assentiu. Sorri para ele. Acariciei seus braços, sentindo os machucados próximos ao cotovelo.

- Sou seu, não sou, Camus? Para me dominar, me castigar, me torturar... e me amar. O único...

Vi o choque no rosto de Camus. Estava chocado por meu perdão, por minha submissão.

Beijei seus lábios com ternura, aprofundando o beijo lentamente, enquanto segurava suas mãos em minha bunda. Murmurei contra seus lábios o pedido que estava entalado na minha garganta desde que acordara naquele quarto:

- Me possua.

Senti seu estremecimento e quando puxou o ar com mais força. Senti o calor crescendo próximo às minhas coxas. Ajeitei-me e sentei-me em seu colo, sentindo sua ereção roçar na minha. Gemi ante o contato e me movi contra ele repetidas vezes, adorando a fricção e os ofegos contra minha boca.

Tornei a pedir.

- Me possua.

Seus dedos dançaram entre minhas nádegas, acariciando a entrada insistentemente. Ergui o corpo e posicionei-me sobre sua ereção, descendo devagar.

Sem lubrificante.

Sem preparação.

Nada.

Apenas... Camus.

Sua boca abriu-se para protestar, mas o calei com um beijo e abaixei o corpo de uma só vez, sentindo-o fundo em mim. Meu corpo protestou, mas não dei importância, começando a me mover em seguida. Para minha surpresa, Camus segurou meu quadril firmemente, fazendo-me parar.

- Calma... Eu quero apreciar a cena - e apontou o espelho encostado no armário.

Um forte arrepio percorreu meu corpo, fazendo meu membro pulsar e um ofego escapou de minha boca. Segurando meu quadril, Camus levantou-me, fazendo retornar lentamente, os olhos fixos no espelho, observando gulosamente enquanto meu corpo o tragava. Quando tocou minha próstata - apenas um leve roçar - fechei-me com força em torno de seu membro.

- Não faça isso... - murmurou mordiscando minha orelha.

- Por... quê...?

-... Se continuar... Vou acabar rápido demais...

Suspirei.

Antes que pudesse perceber, a velocidade aumentou. Suas mãos largaram meu quadril e uma delas agarrou minha ereção. Seus lábios grudaram ao meu peito e seus dentes aos meus mamilos, mordendo-os. Cavalguei-o com força, o corpo suado, o cabelo caindo no rosto.

O orgasmo veio forte, explodindo entre os dedos de Camus, que gozou enquanto sugava-os avidamente. Continuei cavalgando-o enquanto pude, até me lançar contra ele, abraçando-o e enfiando meu rosto contra os fios ruivos que caíam em seu pescoço. Busquei ar, aspirando profundamente contra sua pele, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas ternamente.

- Foi ótimo... - murmurou contra meu ouvido.

Ergui-me, sentindo-o deixar meu corpo e joguei-me na cama, esgotado. Camus também deitou e me envolveu com os braços. Puxou minha cabeça para seu peito, acariciando o cabelo, tirando-o do meu rosto. Ele sorria como sempre fazia depois do sexo. Beijou o alto da minha cabeça e aspirou profundamente como que para tomar coragem e dizer algo. Queria se desculpar? Eu não sabia. Sua boca abriu-se, mas dela saiu apenas um suspiro. O silêncio foi mantido por alguns minutos.

Ele acariciou meu queixo, levantando meu olhar ao dele. Havia um brilho que reconheci imediatamente. Determinação. Amor. Passou a ponta dos dedos por meus lábios e, praticamente, empurrando as palavras para fora da boca, sussurrou:

- Milo... Eu quero que você me possua.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Outubro/2004**

* * *

1. No mangá Camus possui, além dos cabelos, olhos vermelhos também. Acho. Se não tiver, agora tem! .

- Trecho de _"Always", do Saliva._

* * *

_N.A.:_

**_Senhorita Mizuki:_** Nunca fiz um fanfic narrado em primeira pessoa, ainda mais mirror (algo como, descrever a mesma cena através da narração de cada personagem)! o.O' Espero que não tenha ficado confuso...

A cena do Camus olhando o espelho enquanto... ahn... não foi idéia minha hein! A tarada da história é a Mudoh!

Surpresa! Ainda falta mais um capítulo! 'ergue um escudo para se defender das pedras'

Isso se a Mudoh não der na louca de novo e inventar mais um capítulo -.-'

_**Mudoh Belial:**_ Até que, pro tamanho, esse capítulo saiu rapidinho, não acham ???? ' ignorando solenemente os e-mails de cobrança' Nos vemos no próximo capítulo... Por hora, feliz natal e ano novo para vocês o/


	4. Capítulo IV

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 4**

"_There's a new game_

_We like to play you see_

_A game with added reality_

_You treat me like a dog_

_Get me down on my knees_

_It's a lot like life_

_This play between the sheets_

_With you on top and me underneath_

_Forget all about equality_

_Let's play master and servant_

_(...)"_

**Camus**

Demorei a digerir cada palavra que aquela boca sensual proferiu com a voz rouca, mas decidida. A despeito de tudo, da minha frieza, da minha crueldade, não importando o motivo que me levou a fazer aquilo, ele não me culpava, ao contrário, justificava meus atos horríveis! Não estava certo, não poderia... Meu? Ah, como gostaria que fosse possível, tê-lo só para mim, não apenas seu corpo, mas seus pensamentos... sua alma... seu coração. Como podia um ser humano possuir o outro, dominar o outro, como um deus a um mortal?

Um mestre a um servo...

Senti seus lábios contra os meus, úmidos e ternos. Entreabri a boca, para que acariciasse minha língua. Pressionou meus dedos frios contra a carne quente e marcada. Apartou o beijo, mas não se afastou, o calor do hálito contra minha pele quando sussurrou me fez sentir um gostoso arrepio. E seu pedido me fez perder o fôlego. Simples, mas completamente enlouquecedor, tão naturalmente Milo.

Hesitei em reagir, no entanto ele aumentou o contato de nossos corpos, sentando-se nas minhas pernas, circundando meu quadril com as suas. Começou a se esfregar em mim, gemendo e me fazendo afogar em perdição, meu coração acelerar e respirar com dificuldade. Tão duro quanto eu, tão necessitado de alívio quanto eu.

Entre gemidos, voltou a me pedir que o possuísse, um tom um pouco desesperado. Novamente me vi perdendo a razão, tomando apenas consciência da dor que sentia no meu baixo ventre e no corpo luxuriante que se oferecia todo. Apertei mais a carne entre meus dedos, deslizando para a fenda, roçando, mas sem penetrar. Milo ofegou e se esfregou com mais força.

Retirou minhas mãos e se levantou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para segurar meu sexo e, antes que pudesse impedi-lo, descer sobre ele. Vi seu rosto contrair de dor, era um louco. Senti-o se fechar em volta de mim, preenchendo, seco. Tentei pará-lo, mas me afastou, continuando a descer lentamente. Cerrou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras, estava doendo muito, o suor escorria em sua testa. Não agüentei vê-lo daquele jeito, tentei protestar, mas minha boca foi tomada para um beijo, e assim desceu completamente sobre mim.

Seu corpo estremeceu. Idiota, não havia aprendido, não é mesmo? Apoiei minhas mãos na sua cintura, e ele encostou o queixo no meu ombro. E sobre o ombro dele, vi o espelho bem à nossa frente, refletindo-nos perfeitamente, o quarto estava claro o bastante para isso. Deparei-me com meus próprios olhos vermelhos, e me surpreendi com a expressão de luxúria que tomava meu rosto claro. O corpo montado sobre mim, os cachos loiros cascateando pelas costas, grudando no suor da pele bronzeada, que contrastava com a minha, pálida.

Não sei por que, mas gostei muito do quadro diante de mim. Um sorriso de lascívia adornou meus lábios assim que meus olhos pousaram na marca que começava a cicatrizar, as letras legíveis. Isso durou alguns segundos, no que Milo começou se movimentar, subindo e descendo, provavelmente querendo logo um alívio. Mas eu não queria que acabasse rápido, meu sexo dói e anseia por tomá-lo, mas acabar... não! Que dure o máximo que eu puder agüentar.

Segurei seu quadril, obrigando-o a encerrar seus movimentos frenéticos. Abriu os olhos e me encarou, interrogativo. Incrivelmente minha voz soou controlada, apesar da situação.

- Calma... Eu quero apreciar a cena.

Apontei o espelho atrás de si, e ele acompanhou, virando a cabeça atrás, apenas o suficiente. Soltou uma exclamação de espanto, provavelmente vendo o mesmo que eu. Ofegou e voltou a me encarar, os olhos arregalados. Não me contendo mais, o guiei lentamente, vendo com desejo aquele ato refletido. Devo ter atingido seu ponto sensível, pois a certa altura senti se apertar em volta de mim, meu membro pulsou em resposta. Mordisquei a orelha próxima a mim, sem desviar os olhos, implorando para que não fizesse aquilo.

- Por... quê?

-... Se continuar... Vou acabar rápido demais...

Ouvi-o suspirar longamente contra meu ouvido. Droga, não ia agüentar muito. Milo deixou-se de ser guiado por mim e aumentou o ritmo ao seu bel prazer, apertando-se mais e me trazendo junto. Busquei seu sexo, cerrando meus dedos na carne rija, massageando firme. Meus lábios procuraram os mamilos túrgidos, saboreando-os e puxando-os com os dentes, o sabor salgado da sua pele sob minha língua.

Seus gemidos cresciam, se tornando mais altos, preenchendo meus ouvidos como um som agradável. Seu êxtase veio antes do meu, molhando minha mão, que apertava seu membro, arrancando toda sua semente. Levei os dedos à boca, provando seu gosto, lambendo-os um a um. Milo continuava os movimentos frenéticos, até que meu corpo fosse preenchido por espasmos e o preenchesse com a minha semente. Abraçou-me com força, senti seu coração bater acelerado contra meu peito, tentava controlar a respiração.

- Foi ótimo...

Afastou-se e se jogou na cama, o acompanhei e o abracei, puxando-o para meu peito. Tirei o cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto para vê-lo melhor, esgotado e satisfeito. Sorri, lembrando-me das outras vezes, do quanto me sentia feliz depois de fazer amor. Milo descansava a cabeça no meu pescoço, a mão apoiada no meu peito, enquanto meu braço envolvia sua cintura, de forma possessiva. Então via seus olhos pesados cerrarem, caindo de sono.

Tudo havia voltado como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Voltamos a sermos o que costumávamos ser um para o outro? Não... É uma ilusão, nada seria como antigamente. Mágoas não proferidas, mas presentes, a desconfiança pairava ainda sobre nossas cabeças. Era algo inevitável de se sentir.

Beijei sua testa, queria dizer algo, mas o que? O que poderia ser dito, que não quebrasse o momento, que não trouxesse mais discussões?

Ele havia dito que era meu, com um olhar tão doce, sincero. Perdoou o que fiz, enquanto eu não consigo perdoar a mim mesmo. Agora realizo que... nunca fui verdadeiramente de Milo.

A barreira de gelo que ergui em volta de mim mesmo, do meu coração, temendo que fosse invadido. Que me tornasse fraco e humano. A frieza com que encarava a vida, rechaçando qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Sem perceber ignorei os sentimentos de Milo, duvidei das suas súplicas, tachei-as de ridículas e sem fundamento. E ainda fui capaz de puni-lo por procurar o calor que eu não dei?

Sei que estou indo contra minha natureza, mas quero ser dele, tanto quanto ele é de mim. Sentir-me pertencer por completo...

Acariciei o seu queixo, fazendo-o me olhar. Senti seus lábios antes de tomar fôlego e falar.

- Milo... Eu quero que você me possua.

O vi arregalar os olhos e se erguer apoiando-se em um braço, encarando-me com espanto. Lembro-me de que foram muito poucas às vezes em que me tomara apesar de ele ser por excelência ativo. Desagradou-me lembrar desse fato, dos outros que ele teve. Não era agradável me ter do mesmo modo? Deu uma risadinha nervosa, encolhendo os ombros.

- Mas... Camus...

- É uma ordem. - o cortei.

- O... que? - franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu o ordeno... - me apoiei nos cotovelos, sorrindo e dizendo de maneira suave - que me faça explodir, com você dentro de mim.

"Ordeno...". Seus olhos brilharam, notei uma excitação ao me ouvir. Ficou um tempo me encarando, então desviou o olhar para a cama desfeita, as bandagens espalhadas. O cheiro de sexo recém feito ainda pairava no ar. Inspirou e saiu da cama, atrapalhado, tirando as coisas do caminho, murmurando um "certo... só preciso...". Contive minha vontade de rir, estava visivelmente embaraçado, o que via acontecer muito raramente com ele.

O vi gemer e curvar um pouco o corpo, me alarmei, esqueci-me de que ainda estava ferido. Levantei e o fiz se apoiar em mim.

- Não se esforce.

- Eu preciso arrumar essa bagunça.

- Milo. - fitou-me - Não vou agüentar... sério.

Segurando sua mão o guiei de volta para a cama, jogando tudo no chão. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus, senti-me excitar só com a intensidade de seus olhos azuis. Deitei-me de costas no colchão e continuei segurando sua mão, até que subisse e ficasse sobre mim. Suas mãos e joelhos estavam apoiados no colchão, seu cabelo loiro escorria pelos ombros, emoldurando o rosto perfeito. Desviou seu olhar do meu, fitando algo a sua frente, virei minha cabeça para cima. Estávamos bem na linha de visão do espelho, voltamos a nos olhar, sorri e passei a língua pelos lábios. Em um gemido, Milo avançou sobre eles, me beijando de forma selvagem.

Elevei meus braços e circulei seu pescoço, acariciando os cachos dourados e trazendo-o mais para perto. A língua faminta vasculhava a minha boca desesperada, uma doce falta de ar, nossas salivas se misturaram, uma porção escapou pelo canto dos lábios. Quando se separou do beijo, logo passou a lamber e mordiscar minha bochecha, seguindo para a orelha.

Cerrei os olhos, continuando a acariciar seu cabelo e sentindo minha pele queimar onde sua boca tocava. Então ouvi um grunhido de dor e seu corpo retesou. Alarmado, abracei sua cintura e o fiz se deitar sobre mim, respirou fundo, me preocupando.

- Milo, está tudo bem?

- Está, não se preocupe.

Segurei seu rosto obrigando a me encarar, seus olhos não me convenceram muito.

- Não, não está. Não foi uma boa idéia, afinal...

- Shh... – colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me calando – Um servo não deve desobedecer a seu mestre, cumprirei meu dever com prazer.

A voz rouca e o olhar cheio de malícia fizeram um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, vi meu escorpião voltar. Sim, estávamos jogando, um jogo dolorosamente e, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosamente real. O dedo deslizou da minha boca, percorrendo um caminho, pelo meu pescoço, por onde sua língua e dentes haviam passado deixando rastros, seus olhos acompanhavam o caminho, até o peito.

- Sua pele é tão branca, que qualquer carícia sutil pode marcá-la.

O vi descer o rosto, chupando um pedaço de pele próximo aos meus ombros, para depois erguer um pouco e sorrir, comprovando o que dissera, deixando uma marca rosada. Voltou ao que fazia antes, percorrendo ombros, peito e mamilos com a boca. Senti-me enrijecer contra seu abdômen, com as mãos ainda na sua cintura, o abracei mais forte e com as pernas me apertei contra ele, gemendo com o contato quente.

Sem parar de sugar um dos meus mamilos se moveu um pouco para o lado, passando a mão pela minha coxa, afastando minha perna e dando-lhe acesso. Um dedo, e logo dois invadiram meu interior, massageando. Joguei a cabeça para trás em reflexo e quase gritei de fúria. O encarei.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não quero te machucar.

- Não importa...

- Camus, faz muito tempo que fizemos isso, vai doer um bocado.

Sua voz se fez firme, mas quem ele pensava que era? Eu deveria estar mandando ali! Tentei ignorar a sensação dos seus dedos ainda se movendo dentro de mim, atingindo justamente meu ponto mais sensível. Não ia durar muito...

- Já disse que não importa, só preciso de você... agora!

Enfatizei bem a última palavra, o vi surpreso. Senti um pouco de vazio quando retirou seus dedos. Pediu para que eu pegasse a almofada próxima a mim, a peguei e lhe entreguei. Fez-me erguer um pouco os quadris, colocando-a debaixo deles. Flexionei os joelhos, abrindo mais minhas pernas, me expondo como nunca fizera antes, vulnerável e entregue, por ele, para ele, somente ele.

Seus olhos de azul intenso escureceram de desejo, tudo o que queria ver não o olhar de medo. Suspirei ansioso e o fitei firme, mostrando-lhe que estava muito seguro do que lhe pedia. Com gestos cuidadosos para que seu corpo não levasse choques fortes de dor novamente, se posicionou sobre mim novamente, me beijando.

Enquanto isso segurava seu membro contra a entrada, senti entrar um pouco, e estremeci. Esperou e entrou mais, devagar. Eu o entendia, mas não podia esperar mais. Circundei seus quadris com minhas pernas e o empurrei contra mim, fazendo-o o entrar de forma abrupta. Ouvi-o gemer contra minha orelha, e senti como se tivesse sido partido ao meio, uma dor percorrendo meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer mais.

Doía terrivelmente, ele percebeu, tentou se afastar, mas o abracei mais forte. Doía, mas sabia que logo ficaria bom, porque era Milo, aquele que estava dentro de mim, que respirava ofegante contra meu pescoço, contendo a excitação. Acariciei gentilmente as feridas abertas cruelmente por minhas mãos, pelo seu torso.

Sua barriga movia-se com a respiração, meu sexo pulsava contra ela. Quente. Ah, Milo. Nunca mais... nunca mais quero sentir o frio, o torturante frio que sinto longe de seu corpo. É como se eu estivesse morto...

- Faça.

Sussurrei e ele se ergueu nos braços, se afastando e se enterrando novamente. Tocou fundo, cerrei os olhos. Começou um lento movimento, entrando e saindo de mim. A dor se esvaia, me deixando uma ansiedade enorme por mais. Abri os olhos e me ergui, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. Nos fitamos e continuamos assim, apertei minhas pernas ao seu redor, fazendo-o entrar até o fim e logo a aumentar o ritmo.

Cada vez mais excitados, não quebramos o contato visual. O rosto perfeito e bronzeado emoldurado pelos fios dourados desarrumados, a boca vermelha e entreaberta, ofegava e gemia, mas seus olhos azuis continuavam atentos em mim. Vi uma gota de suor correr de sua testa até o pescoço.

Passei uma mão pela sua nuca e aproximei meu rosto, lambendo o suor, o gosto salgado da sua pele. Deslizei a mão por suas costas, seus músculos retesavam enquanto me estocava vigorosamente. Meu sexo pulsou dolorosamente, me soltei e cai na cama, arqueando as costas e enterrando a cabeça entre os lençóis. Tão bom...

Ouvia meus próprios gemidos cortarem minha garganta, altos e desesperados. Não importava... nem um pouco. Uma onda percorreu meu corpo dos pés a cabeça, um delicioso arrepio. Milo me estocou ainda com vigor, e em pouco tempo o senti despejar dentro de mim. Sorri e apertei minhas pernas mais uma vez, completo, mesmo por um instante me senti completo.

Devagar se retirou e se deitou sobre mim, encostando a cabeça no meu peito e cerrando os olhos. Entreabri os olhos e me deparei com seu rosto próximo, já adormecido. Passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo e beijei a testa coberta pelos fios. Ainda que chegue a não me perdoar, a não querer mais me ver, a não me desejar, a me odiar do fundo do seu coração... Milo...

- Obrigado...

**Milo**

Meu coração falhou uma batida naquele momento. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, veloz, fazendo meu membro pulsar e retornar a vida no mesmo instante. Arregalei os olhos, tentando compreender o que ele havia dito. Camus pedira para que eu o...? Apoiei-me num braço, erguendo o corpo e procurando alguma confirmação do que havia ouvido. Observei seu rosto. Nenhum sinal de brincadeira, muito pelo contrário, estava corado. Era sério! Acabei soltando um risinho como se dissesse "me pegou dessa vez" e encolhi os ombros, nervoso.

- Mas... Camus...

- É uma ordem.

Ele foi rápido, acabou com meus argumentos antes que eles se formassem. Franzi a testa digerindo cada palavra. Meu corpo respondeu absurdamente diante dessa frase. Estava duro novamente. Cada pêlo estava malditamente eriçado, a pele sensível. Respirei fundo.

- O... que?

- Eu o ordeno... – sorriu gentilmente, sussurrando cada palavra - que me faça explodir, com você dentro de mim.

Meu membro pulsou ante a confirmação. Passei a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Fitei-o durante algum tempo, notando a face suavemente corada de Camus. Ele ficava lindo daquele jeito. Só Zeus poderia saber quanto custou a ele aquele pedido. Pensar nisso me trouxe a mente de q eu deveria ser rápido e não desperdiçar a chance. Olhei ao redor, notando o estado da cama. Péssimo. Minhas bandagens, sujas de sangue e ungüentos, unidas aos lençóis amarrotados criavam um cenário que podia ser descrito com uma única palavra: Caos. Ergui o corpo, no intuito de arrumar aquilo tudo. Empurrei as bandagens para o chão, sussurrando baixo, para mim mesmo, como devia proceder.

Levantar, definitivamente, não foi uma boa idéia. Doía. Tudo malditamente dolorido. Abafei um grito e me curvei sobre a barriga, segurando a respiração. Logo Camus se ergueu, me puxando para si e para a cama em seguida. Brigou comigo, dizendo que não poderia forçar meu corpo. Tentei discutir, dizendo que teria de arrumar a cama, mas fui cortado por uma frase que fez meu membro pulsar:

- Milo... Não vou agüentar... sério.

Gemi. Ele realmente queria que eu o tomasse. Segurou minha mão e deitou-se ao meu lado, me encarando. O segui, deitando meu corpo sobre o dele, sem quebrar o olhar. Intenso. De repente algo chamou minha atenção. O espelho. Podia ver meu corpo sobre o de Camus, refletido. Perfeito. Excitante. Voltando-me para Camus, vi a expressão de luxúria em seu rosto. Passou a língua pelos lábios, olhando minha boca num convite. Gemi e avancei sobre ele. Senti seus braços tocarem minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto. O beijo, cada vez mais intenso, foi me empurrando num caminho sem volta em direção à loucura. Soltei seus lábios apenas para atacar sua orelha e pescoço, beijando e mordendo devagar. A pele suada tinha um sabor delicioso, único.

Mas uma pontada de dor me fez estremecer e parar. Eu havia esquecido completamente do meu estado. Novamente. Camus me puxou para si, fazendo-me deitar sobre ele, acariciando minha cintura. Tentei segurar o peso para não incomodá-lo, mas doía tanto que acabei falhando em meu intento. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, buscando afastar a dor e retomar o controle. Ainda doía ao erguer meu corpo e encarar Camus, mas desejava levar adiante...

- Milo, está tudo bem?

- Está, não se preocupe. – respondi sem encará-lo.

Seus dedos esguios tocaram meu queixo, puxando meus olhos para os seus, mesmo que a contragosto. Sua voz veio dura, e um pouco triste.

- Não, não está. Não foi uma boa idéia, afinal...

- Shh... – o calei com um dedo e sussurrei submisso, mas determinado – Um servo não deve desobedecer a seu mestre, cumprirei meu dever com prazer.

Dei pouco tempo para Camus digerir o que havia dito, seu rosto corado afirmando que havia dito a coisa certa, no tom certo. Ele gostava de me ver assim, dominador e submisso ao mesmo tempo. E eu adorava a expressão de prazer naquele rosto tão delicado, quase feminino. Deslizei o dedo onde meus dentes haviam marcado, suavemente. Cheguei ao peito, admirando a pele branca, macia. Suave, muito suave. Delicada. Lembrava a mais fina porcelana. Perfeita.

- Sua pele é tão branca, que qualquer carícia sutil pode marcá-la.

Chupei um pedaço daquela pele que se oferecia diante dos meus olhos, provando que minha tese estava correta. Sorri ante a vermelhidão que se espalhou onde meus lábios pousaram, típico, mas nunca me cansava daquilo. Era característico de Camus. O sabor, o cheiro, a tonalidade da pele. Ninguém mais no mundo deveria ser tão belo assim. Não era possível existir dois seres perfeitos num lugar tão pequeno. Procurei em vão. Sorrindo comigo mesmo tornei a percorrer seu corpo com beijos e lambidas, descendo rápido, sentindo-o contorcer-se sob meu corpo. Sua ereção pulsava em minha barriga enquanto seu peito subia e descia com força sob meus lábios, seus braços se apertavam ao meu redor, e suas pernas forçavam seu corpo contra o meu.

Sentindo que se aproximava do seu limite, resolvi prepará-lo. Deslizei uma mão pela coxa, abrindo devagar as pernas e introduzindo um dedo lentamente em seu interior. Sentindo não haver resistência, introduzi um segundo e dei tempo para que seu corpo acostumasse à invasão. Diante desse gesto o vi erguer o rosto, corado e enraivecido, querendo satisfações.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não quero te machucar. – falei gentil, movendo os dedos suavemente dentro dele.

- Não importa...

- Camus, faz muito tempo que fizemos isso, vai doer um bocado. – modifiquei o tom de voz.

Eu não deveria, tinha consciência disso, mas precisava me impor. Afundei os dedos dentro dele, sentindo a próstata e Camus retesar sobre eles. A voz rouca, baixa, tomou meus ouvidos de mansinho, me fazendo voltar atrás em minha decisão de ir devagar.

- Já disse que não importa, só preciso de você... agora!

Ele quase gritou a última palavra, deixando claro que eu deveria seguir em frente. Retirei os dedos devagar e procurei algo para facilitar a penetração. Notando uma almofada, pedi a Camus que a pegasse. Ergui-o e a posicionei sob ele, erguendo o quadril e deixando-o mais confortável para o que aconteceria. Surpreendi-me quando ele se expôs diante dos meus olhos, pernas amplamente abertas, me esperando. Um arrepio de excitação percorreu meu corpo, veloz, fazendo-me puxar uma golfada de ar. Camus perceber e acabou por suspirar também, fixando os olhos nos meus numa ordem muda. _"Possua-me_".

Beijei-o, distraindo-o, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo. Comecei devagar, segurando minha ereção entre os dedos e tocando sua entrada gentilmente. Empurrei o quadril um pouco para frente, sentindo seu corpo começar a ceder. Empurrei-me um pouco mais, entrando. Esperei e tornei a me empurrar, entrando mais um pouco, até Camus circundar minha cintura com as pernas e puxar-me contra ele, fazendo a penetração ocorrer de forma violenta. Gemi alto, próximo a seu rosto, sentindo-me sentir tragado daquela forma que tanto adorava por aquele corpo maravilhoso sob o meu. Camus tremia e ofegava. Estava louco, não havia outra explicação. Depois de tanto tempo sem... não podia ir assim, de uma vez.

Tentei erguer o corpo, retirar-me dele, cessar o ato, mas recebi um aperto de seus braços e pernas a meu redor em resposta. Ele queria continuar. Eu, por minha vez, tentava controlar meu corpo, que parecia querer explodir ali, naquele momento. Respirava fundo, rosto encostado em seus cabelos, aspirando o perfume suave. Suas mãos desceram até as feridas em minhas costas, acariciando-as gentilmente. Sua excitação clamava presa contra meu abdômen por ser tocada. A voz firme, permeada por desejo chegou, sussurrada, a meus ouvidos.

- Faça.

Ergui o corpo, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos e puxei o corpo, me retirando quase por completo. Ele fechou os olhos e eu suspirei antes de afundar novamente naquele corpo que se oferecia todo para mim e apenas para mim. Tornei ao movimento, lentamente. Tinha consciência que se não fosse devagar machucaria Camus mais do que já havia feito. Logo seus olhos se abriram, procurando os meus. Camus ergueu um pouco o corpo, mantendo o olhar, o tempo todo. Suas pernas se apertaram ainda mais ao meu redor, me puxando com força contra si. O suor se formava em sua testa e escorria lentamente por seu rosto, fazendo os fios rubros grudarem à tez.

Camus me lambia e acariciava, suspirando e tremendo enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava. Erguia os quadris contra os meus, buscando mais e mais contato, até o momento que me largou, jogando a cabeça contra o colchão, arqueando as costas e gozando. Seus gemidos e o aperto de seu corpo no meu me fizeram explodir dentro de seu corpo. Um pequeno sorriso adornou seu rosto naquele momento, e senti suas pernas se fecharem com força contra mim enquanto deitava-me sobre ele, ofegando.

Os arrepios ainda percorriam meu corpo quando me retirei e deitei sobre seu peito, aspirando o cheiro do sexo e do suor que o cobriam. Ao longe senti mãos e lábios em meus cabelos. E uma palavra que embalou o que seria o sono mais relaxante dos últimos meses: _"Obrigado"._

oOo

O rapaz de cabelos arroxeados abriu a porta e tateou o interruptor, acendendo o lustre e clareando o aposento as escuras. Soltou uma exclamação ao se deparar com o pandemônio que se instalara ali. Praguejando, pôs-se a recolher objetos espalhados pelo chão. Porque havia de ser sempre ele que punha tudo em ordem naquele Santuário? Não era a toa que era o favorito ao posto de sacerdote, e...

Ao chegar perto da cama e se levantar, ergueu um dos pontinhos que existia no lugar das sobrancelhas. Sobre a cama revolta, lençóis em estado deplorável e bandagens, os dois amantes ressonavam em um sono tranqüilo. O loiro estava em cima do ruivo, a mão descansando no peito alvo, a boca entreaberta. O único lençol que os cobria estava precariamente enrolado na cintura do grego.

Corou levemente e cerrou os olhos, murmurando aborrecido um "Parece que alguém resolveu fazer as pazes por aqui...". Foi até uma das janelas e abriu as pesadas e escuras cortinas num lance só, os raios de sol atingindo em cheio o rosto do francês. Este gemeu e cobriu o rosto com a mão, virando a cara para o outro lado em reflexo, franzindo as sobrancelhas e gemendo baixinho. Abriu um dos olhos entre os dedos e encarou Mu, postado ao lado da cama, com os braços cruzados e estando mal humorado.

- Hum... bom dia. – bocejou.

- Bom dia? Estamos quase no final da tarde!

Piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos se adaptando com a claridade. Viu o teto e as paredes em tom alaranjado, efeito criado pela luz que vinha da janela.

- É verdade... – balbuciou.

- Camus!

- O que?

- O que aconteceu aqui?

O tibetano gritou indignado, e fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando o lugar. Aquário olhou ao redor, meio sonolento, meio confuso. Seu olhar caiu na cabeça loira abaixo de si, e sorriu discretamente. Acariciou os fios dourados e murmurou.

- O melhor sexo da minha vida?

Levou um travesseiro na cara de um ariano a ponto de explodir. Muito bem, agora sim estava acordado.

- Vocês fizeram... com o Milo nesse estado? Onde raios estava com a cabeça?

A voz nervosa de Mu zumbiu nos seus ouvidos, descobriu-se com uma dorzinha de cabeça. Devia ter aspirina na cômoda ao lado, se contorceu um pouco abrindo a gaveta e retirando a cartela. Pediu um copo de água ao cavaleiro, este pegou a jarra e encheu um a contragosto, entregando-lhe.

- Ah Mu... Não começa...

- Ok... – suspirou – Saori solicita sua presença no Templo de Athena.

- O que?

Fez uma careta, encarando o tibetano, que apenas o olhou cruzando os braços. Que droga! Mais aquela! Na última semana deixara o trabalho da Fundação de lado, afinal, depois de sete meses, merecia um descanso! E tinha um discípulo para treinar, não podia deixar suas obrigações como cavaleiro. E também... Olhou de soslaio para Milo, que continuava a dormir pesado, mesmo com as vozes um pouco altas.

Depositou o copo vazio na cômoda, com cuidado deslizou pelo colchão, afastando-se do corpo quente e aconchegante do amante. Quando se levantou, sentiu uma dor percorrer parte de seu corpo, tendo de se sentar de novo. Mu descruzou os braços e se adiantou até ele, preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – cerrou os olhos por uns instantes – Poderia se virar um pouco?

- Ah, claro. – se virou embaraçado.

Camus se levantou de novo, suprimindo a dor. Milo tinha razão, mas ele sabendo que ia acontecer, pediu por aquilo, não? Enrolou um lençol na cintura e se dirigiu ao banheiro, em um rápido relance mirou o espelho, e voltou-se a ele, observando melhor o estado do seu rosto. Grandes olheiras e uma face abatida, não era uma boa aparência para se apresentar ao Templo de Athena, mas o que podia fazer?

Deixou o Escorpião adormecido aos cuidados de Mu. Apesar deste o olhar com censura e desaprovação desde aquele episódio, sabia que sua ajuda fora por demais necessária.

Já estava de noite quando saiu da oitava casa, aspirou a brisa fresca e ergueu o olhar para além das casas zodiacais. Chegando, sua presença foi anunciada antes de adentrar o salão. Saori com seu vestido branco se ergueu nervosa e espalhafatosa do trono, inclinou-se em reverência e pelo canto do olho viu Saga sentado em um canto do aposento.

Em um tom irritante de voz de menina, a herdeira dos Kido o repreendeu por se ausentar tanto nos negócios da Fundação. Sem responder, apenas olhou para o lado, mirando a figura de cabelos azuis, que o observava. Sabia que estava exagerando, Gêmeos podia muito bem cuidar de tudo.

- Senhorita, havia assuntos urgentes a tratar.

- Você diz Milo? Possuímos servos que podem cuidar dele!

A pálpebra de Camus tremeu ligeiramente, as notícias haviam chegado aos ouvidos da reencarnação de Athena.

- A responsabilidade pelo estado dele é minha, senhorita.

- Ainda os punirei pela irresponsabilidade de uma luta pessoal. Agora, volte ao trabalho amanhã, tenho que viajar de volta para o Japão. – virou de costas, prestes a dispensá-lo.

- Sinto, mas minha prioridade nesse momento é cuidar de Milo até que se recupere completamente.

A menina de cabelos roxos se virou bruscamente, boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. Saga cobriu a boca, ocultando um riso.

- Como ousa...?

- Saori, meus votos de cavaleiro são para servir Athena, a deusa, e não a herdeira de Kido. Pense bem em como está sendo egoísta! – sua voz se elevou, mas sem se alterar. – Tenho aos meus cuidados um discípulo, e como mestre não posso desperdiçar meu tempo em uma viagem de sete meses sem sentido!

Encarou-a com a expressão dura, como a um professor dando bronca em uma aluna. A garota caiu sentada no trono com uma expressão de surpresa, e depois baixou a cabeça. Camus suspirou e relaxou os ombros.

- Então, senhorita, se não se importa, eu preciso voltar.

O som de seus passos ecoou pelo salão, até abrir a grande porta e sair. Andou mais alguns até estar fora do templo e parou, respirando fundo. Era isso. Sabia que havia sido um tanto rude, mas era hora da jovem Saori saber ser madura. Talvez Milo estivesse certo esse tempo todo, mas não deveria se preocupar, sabia lidar com ela muito bem.

Ouviu o som da porta que acabara de sair atrás de si, virou o rosto vendo Saga dirigir-se até ele, com uma túnica branca e longa. Por acaso trazia mensagem de Saori?

Ficou de frente para ele, esperando o cavaleiro se aproximar. Gêmeos abriu um sorriso gentil, desconcertando um pouco o cavaleiro de gelo. Seu rosto então ficou um pouco melancólico e apoiou sua mão no ombro do outro.

- Lamento muito o que aconteceu.

Aquário não esperava que falasse aquilo, baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Quando era adolescente, tivera aquele choque, o mestre Ares com voz gentil levara-lhe para aquele lugar. Mesmo tendo que servi-lo, odiou o mestre por muito tempo.

Mas o homem que estava na sua frente era Saga, o verdadeiro, o cavaleiro justo e bom. O mesmo que era antes de ser tomado pela maldade. Sentia uma grande simpatia por ele, ainda mais com a boa convivência que tinham desenvolvido nos negócios de Saori.

- Foi tudo culpa minha...

A mão de Saga deslizou do ombro para seu rosto, fazendo-o erguer os olhos amargurados para si. Perguntou-se se ele sabia do passado dele e de Milo, imaginou que não. "Não, a culpa não é sua, Camus..."

- Sabe Camus, pode não parecer, mas eu e Milo já fomos muito próximos. Claro que isso faz anos, antes de você chegar ao santuário...

- Saga, eu sei de tudo que aconteceu entre vocês. Os três.

Saga espantou-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Então Camus tinha conhecimento do relacionamento que ele, Ares e Escorpião mantiveram. As memórias de Ares ficaram tanto tempo lacradas que foram praticamente esquecidas dentro de sua mente, mas ele tinha consciência do tamanho do mal que fizera a Milo antes mesmo que ele pudesse discernir o que era ou não bom para si. Sorriu tristemente, acariciando a bochecha de Camus. Ao invés de fugir do toque, Aquário inclinou um pouco o rosto contra a mão, fechando os olhos. Algo lhe dizia por dentro que precisava chorar, mas não conseguiria fazê-lo ali, na frente de outra pessoa, ainda mais um cavaleiro como ele. Mesmo assim o aperto no peito parecia piorar a cada segundo que passava, tornando a dor cada vez mais forte, mais forte, mais forte...

- Se você sabe, fica mais fácil conversarmos para que não cometa os mesmos erros que eu.

A voz suave de Saga trouxe-o de volta a realidade. Logo abriu os olhos, encarando-o com o cenho franzido e endireitando a cabeça.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversas. Importa-se de me acompanhar até meu escritório?

Definitivamente, a escadaria que levava a casa de peixes não era o lugar mais adequado para conversar o que quer que fosse. Quanto mais um assunto delicado como aquele...

- Claro Saga, mas tenho de voltar logo, deixei Milo dormindo.

- Não irei demorar.

oOo

Ofereceu uma xícara de chá a Camus enquanto sentava a sua frente. O sorriso cordial, porém tristonho não abandonando sua face um segundo sequer.

- Dispenso Saga. Se pudéssemos ir direto ao assunto...

- Acalme-se Camus. Disse que não demoraríamos. O que não quer dizer que seja algo que possamos tratar em alguns minutos.

Saga levou a xícara aos lábios, bebericando um bocado do chá. Desviou os olhos de Camus, entregando-se às recordações. Limpou a garganta antes de começar.

- Acompanhei vocês a distância esses anos todos, observando se você cuidaria de Milo corretamente e os últimos dias não foram diferentes. – Camus arregalou os olhos, descrente – Não duvide disso, meu caro. Lembre-se de quem sou e quem já fui. Eu _tenho como_ saber tudo que acontece nesse lugar sem muito esforço. Eu sei o que aconteceu no templo de Escorpião na noite em que chegou a Grécia. – sim, eu sei que você o _violentou._ Sabia e observei a luta que travaram, mesmo sem estar presente na arena. Soube de seus cuidados e da reconciliação de hoje.

Camus o encarava sem conseguir acreditar em suas palavras. Ele _sabia._ Simplesmente _sabia_. Sentiu-se mais uma vez coberto pela vergonha de seus atos. Saga olhava atentamente para a parede, como se, através dela, pudesse visualizar cada frase proferida. Tomou mais um gole de chá. Dispensou a Camus alguns segundos de seu olhar antes de fixá-lo na parede novamente.

- Parece que Milo teve uma recaída daquelas durante sua ausência de sete meses no Santuário. – falou calmamente.

- E depois de uma cena exagerada de ciúmes... – completou revirando os olhos.

- Hum. – analisou a figura a sua frente antes de continuar - Com certeza a personalidade de Milo mudou um bocado nesses últimos anos em que mantivemos nada mais do que uma convivência saudável, mas tenho certeza quase absoluta de que, por dentro, ele continua exatamente igual a quando o conheci.

Camus estreitou o olhar, irritado. Onde Saga queria chegar? Desejava dizer que ele não cuidara bem de Milo? Se a intenção era acusá-lo isso era totalmente desnecessário, afinal, sua própria consciência cumpria essa função muito bem. Pensou em encerrar a conversa e deixar o recinto, mas logo a voz de Saga elevou-se novamente, mantendo-o onde estava.

- Pode não parecer, Camus – e realmente não parece –, mas Milo, por dentro, ainda é uma criança. Não estou chamando-o de infantil, apenas estou dizendo que ele não tem limites claros para _si mesmo_. Todos têm um ponto de onde não passam, e é isso que Milo não possui. Ele _parece_ gostar da dor. Ele _parece_ gostar de mandar e ser mandado, – e talvez até goste um pouco – mas não é disso que ele precisa. Ele precisa de carinho e, quando falo de carinho, falo de demonstrações claras disso. _Demonstre que você está com ele_. E até brinque de mandar e ser mandado, de vez em quando.

- Saga, realmente não acho que eu, a essa altura dos acontecimentos, precise de um conselheiro "matrimonial"...

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos calou-se durante alguns segundos, fitando a xícara praticamente vazia. Suspirou antes de continuar, como se sequer tivesse ouvido o que Camus dissera.

- Entenda tudo como um grande teatro. _Não pode _ser mais que isso. É uma brincadeira. Séria, mas uma brincadeira. Se você mantiver isso em mente, tudo vai correr bem e você não irá feri-lo por dentro. Não irá destruí-lo. Mande mas não se imagine o dono dele. Mestre, não dono. – repetiu baixo, para si mesmo e sorriu novamente, sereno e tristonho. – E não trate suas cenas de ciúmes e preocupações com a frieza que costuma encarar, você sempre soube como aquele escorpião pode ser possessivo e chegar a extremos.

Saga ergueu-se recolhendo as duas xícaras, colocando-as de lado e abriu a porta para Camus, indicando o caminho com uma das mãos, como faz um cavalheiro a uma donzela, o que fez Aquário soltar um risinho abafado, quebrando o clima sério.

- Não faça nada que eu não faria... se soubesse das conseqüências.

Sentiu-se voltando a época em que tinha treze anos, naquele mesmo escritório. Levantou e se dirigiu para a porta, mas quando ia passar por ela, Saga pousou a mão no seu ombro novamente. Virou-se e viu seu rosto bem perto, o sorriso ainda adornando os lábios.

- Sobre a jovem deusa, deixe que eu cuido dela. – terminou piscando um olho.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Fevereiro/2005**

* * *

_- _Trecho de "Master and Servant", do Depeche Mode.

* * *

_N.A.:_

**_Mudoh Belial:_** Demorou, admito, mas não ta maravilhoso? Enorme, não? Então não reclamem o.ó! Foi um fim de ano muito complicado para mim, quem me conhece sabe o porquê. Ah sim, _era_ pra terminar _nesse capítulo_, mas não deu. E dessa vez culpem a Mizuki Ò.Ó! Por hora é só... Feliz Páscoa !

_**Senhorita Mizuki:**_ Eita, dez páginas de puro lemon, não tem do que reclamar mesmo... Espero que termine no próximo, ou vou criar outro karma para minha vida. -- Feliz Páscoa... Festa Junina... Dia das Crianças... (Mizuki assinando seu próprio atestado de morte)


	5. Capítulo V

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 5**

"_Let's play master and servant_

_Domination's the name of the game  
In bed or in life  
They're both just the same  
Except in one you're fulfilled  
At the end of the day_

_  
(…)  
_

_It's love"_

Não voltou para casa de Aquário, ao invés disso, ao sair do Templo de Atena resolveu andar um pouco. Esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que lhe fora dito. Mu estava em seu templo cuidando do grego, não havia problema. E pensando bem, não queria vê-lo sem antes pesar o que acontecera nos poucos dias.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, deu alguns passos e uma leve careta de dor surgiu em seu rosto. Encostou-se em uma coluna próxima, um servo parou e perguntou se estava bem. Resmungou um 'não se preocupe' e se afastou aborrecido, um constante ardor inconfortável. 'É minha punição', riu amargo para si mesmo.

Decidiu encontrar um lugar afastado das arenas e das residências, onde pudesse se sentar e espairecer em paz. Dirigiu-se a algumas ruínas antigas, onde sabia que dificilmente alguém visitaria àquela hora do dia. Estirou-se no chão de pedra e recostou-se a fragmentos da construção, suspirando esgotado. Cerrou os olhos, podiam-se ouvir ecos distantes dos treinos, gritos, explosões.

Sim, aquela era o domínio da deusa da justiça.

O mesmo que conhecera há mais de dez anos, um estranho das terras geladas do Norte pisando pela primeira vez em terreno grego. Recordava-se de que sentira vontade de arrancar as suas vestes, tamanho o calor sufocante que lhe invadira. Um adolescente grego de mesma idade que a sua, de cabelos ondulados e loiros a rir-se de seu óbvio desconforto, os dentes brancos surgiam através da boca carnuda ao sorrir.

O mesmo grego dos dias atuais apenas parecia uma versão crescida, ria da mesma maneira de suas atitudes e de seu ar orgulhoso. Brindava-o com um sorriso igualmente lindo. O som daquela risada, o adorava. Ainda que fosse o primeiro cavaleiro com quem implicara, Milo havia sido seu primeiro amigo. Não apenas na Grécia, mas da sua vida. O garoto teimoso o seguia onde quer que fosse logo aos dias seguintes a sua chegada. E antes que percebesse, tornaram-se uma dupla.

Com o passar do tempo notara ligeiramente que o companheiro ficara estranho, geralmente era distraído e centrado em si mesmo demais para perceber a mudança. Suas ausências continuavam, e nunca perguntara sobre, mas depois de dois anos achava-se abatido por conta delas. Fingia não entender os avanços ou movimentos mais íntimos do grego. Por todos os deuses, ambos eram rapazes e cavaleiros, cuja prioridade era a de tornarem-se defensores de Atena!

Não imaginava que seus ideais quebrassem em uma noite apenas.

Aquele homem, o segundo no comando abaixo de Shion, conhecido como mestre Ares. Fora cativado pela voz suave e sua gentileza, além de Milo, a pessoa mais próxima a qual se permitira chegar. As tardes de visita a sua biblioteca particular eram memoráveis, os gestos e toques calorosos. Não se importava...

Como conseguira ser tão cego?

As cenas torpes ainda estavam vivas nas suas lembranças, feições conhecidas misturando-se em atos que lhe revolviam o estômago. Justamente aquele rosto no meio deles. A mão anteriormente gentil apertando seu ombro, uma voz provocante a sussurrar em seus ouvidos.

Fugira da mão em um impulso, lançando-se em corredores sem fim, a mente difusa. Sentindo todo o muro ao seu redor desmoronar, queria vomitar. Quando se achava nauseado demais para continuar, o viu correr até onde estava, a expressão chorosa e abalada. Atropelava as palavras, com a voz embargada, o discurso era confuso aos seus ouvidos. Talvez tenha ouvido duas ou quatro coisas, ou apenas o final, antes que caísse esgotado.

Como a fuga de alguns minutos atrás em um impulso se ajoelhara e beijara o jovem cavaleiro de Escorpião. O doce gosto da boca, não se importava se pertencia ao outro que beijara antes, naqueles aposentos.

Provara seu corpo adolescente, assim como o grego provou o seu. Fizera-o prometer repetidas vezes, entre beijos e gemidos. Promessas essas que os anos o fizeram esquecer. Tiveram de crescer rápido, tornaram-se adultos precocemente. Havia lutas divinas a serem travadas.

Rumores chegaram a seus ouvidos, mas novamente, nunca questionara a ele, se eram fato ou não.

Não conseguira mais encarar a fria máscara do homem que se dizia ser Ares, sua náusea sempre voltava. Algumas vezes jurava que podia sentir um sentimento ressentido na sua voz quando se encontravam, outras, um prazer sádico e mordaz ao perceber seu desconforto. Aquele homem era Saga, que tivera mais de Milo do que gostaria de admitir.

Não sentia mais repulsa nem ódio, nem rancor. Difícil explicar, talvez porque entendia seu sofrimento causado pelo seu outro lado, perdoara pecados cometidos pelo outro. Por essa razão a reunião íntima de algumas horas atrás lhe parecera muito com as tardes na biblioteca.

Franziu o cenho e reabriu os olhos, sentindo seus membros adormecidos doerem. Fitou o horizonte através da vista enevoada, as nuvens pareciam generosas pinceladas de um laranja misturado ao rosa. A tarde findava e logo os treinos seriam encerrados, se já não os estivessem. Olhou para o pulso nu, sentindo falta do relógio. Ergueu-se e espanou a poeira da calça, era hora de voltar.

Moveu-se em direção das doze casas, vendo ao longe jovens excitados voltarem em grupos das arenas. Hyoga e Shun deviam estar em um deles, orientara-os para que treinassem juntos enquanto o grego se recuperava. Ultimamente não estivera em condições de cuidar de Cisne, quanto mais dele e do namoradinho. O canto de sua boca curvou-se em um breve sorriso, ficara feliz pelo discípulo russo, as coisas felizmente foram muito diferentes para ele.

Caminhando com a cabeça baixa, ouviu três vozes familiares, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Voltou os olhos para a origem, encontrando Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura reunidos embaixo de uma árvore. Cerrou os punhos com força e trincou os dentes, decidindo dar as costas e mudar de caminho antes que o percebessem. Mas era tarde, a voz melodiosa de Peixes o chamava, fazendo-o parar onde estava.

- Ora, ora. Quem temos aqui? Não devia estar cuidando de certo escorpiãozinho?

Virou-se com um olhar frio, vendo Afrodite descer afetado do muro onde estivera sentado e se aproximar com um sorriso enervante nos lábios rosados. Os outros dois o seguiram um pouco afastados, tinham o mesmo sorriso irritante. Logo se viu rodeado pelos três cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas que olhar feio... Quase posso morrer de _tesão_ com ele. – mordiscou o lábio inferior, ao som das risadas de Shura e Máscara.

Camus não revidou. O belo sueco chegou bem perto, em uma tentativa de capturar sua boca, o perfume atordoante encheu as narinas do francês. Em reflexo se afastou, trombando com o italiano atrás de si, esse riu divertido e segurou seus braços.

- O que foi, não gostou do meu perfume? Oh, eu sei, seu namorado cheirava a ele naquela noite, não?

O cavaleiro de gelo trincou os dentes mais uma vez e suas pálpebras tremeram. Peixes alargou o sorriso satisfeito, em cheio!

- Existem tantas coisas que Milo sequer pensou em mencionar a você, não é mesmo, Camus? – Máscara disse contra sua orelha.

- Me solta! – disse em uma voz firme e quase controlada, antes de se soltar dos braços fortes de Câncer. Afastou-se alguns passos, olhando-os cauteloso.

- O deixem em paz.

Shura completou com um movimento da mão, cruzando os braços e mirando atenciosamente um já agitado Aquário. Devolveu com um olhar furioso, o mesmo que lhe lançara no dia do duelo.

Junto com Saga, o espanhol esteve no limbo com ele. Confiara nos dois, para seguirem juntos enfrentando espectros e seus próprios companheiros. Suas dores compartilhadas, a dor da traição e do sangue amigo e amado derramado.

Depois de tudo que passaram, encarara Saga novamente, mas Shura... Desde o episódio com Milo, sentira mais nada além da vontade de arrancar sua cabeça. Como ele pôde?

Mesmo sentindo a animosidade do francês, Capricórnio tranquilamente se aproximou. Puxou o maço de cigarros do bolso, pegando um com a boca e guardando o maço. Prontamente Máscara ofereceu um isqueiro aceso, onde acendeu o cigarro, tragando algumas vezes. Cercou o cavaleiro de gelo, soltando fumaça enquanto andava ao seu redor. Parou de costas para ele, mirando seu relógio de pulso.

- Em algumas horas estaremos indo para... – deu uma pausa significativa – Creio que imagina para onde. – virou-se para ele, com um sorriso provocante. – Diga, Camus. Gostaria de vir conosco?

Shura ignorou as exclamações surpresas dos dois companheiros. Os três fitaram ansiosos o frio cavaleiro. Um grupo de aprendizes passou por eles, mergulhando-os em suas vozes altas e animadas.

oOo

**Milo**

'_A dor pelo prazer;_

_a dor pelo prazer;_

_Com você não preciso mais morrer...'_

Isso era algo que eu cantarolava quando tinha treze anos. Algo que aprendi com Saga. Ele costumava cantar ao meu ouvido antes que eu dormisse. Eu gostava dela. Gostava de ser a âncora dele. O que o mantinha preso a esse mundo. Era uma grande responsabilidade. E não quis abandoná-la mesmo depois de ele ter mudado completamente. Daí provinha parte de meu amor por ele: minha responsabilidade sobre sua vida.

Será que é errado sentir prazer na dor? Sentindo dor, provocando a dor?

Ninguém nunca me disse. Eu realmente não sei. Só sei que gosto de provocar a dor. Ainda lembro da primeira vez que tomei Afrodite de forma violenta. Ele passara a noite me instigando à distância na reunião que houvera na casa vazia de libra. Acompanhara-me até meu templo, sussurrando como preferia ser possuído.

- Gosto de ser prensado, jogado, empurrado. Gosto que subam em meu corpo, provocando até que eu grite que preciso ser possuído.

E sorrira de forma lasciva enquanto indicava meu templo com a cabeça.

Algo me impeliu contra ele e, antes que eu notasse, estava prensando-o, de costas para mim, contra uma das pilastras que circundavam a entrada principal.

- É assim que gosta? – sussurrei num tom duro, que o fez responder com um gemido.

Sorri. E descobri que gostava daquilo. Esfreguei-me atrás dele e Afrodite rebolou em resposta. Puxei-o pelo braço, arrastando-o para meus aposentos privados, onde o joguei em minha cama. Circundei-a observando o corpo quase feminino de Afrodite, praticamente exposto, coberto por uma túnica insignificante. Podia ouvir o suave chiar de sua respiração enquanto a excitação crescia.

Sentei-me na cama, arrancando a fronha de um dos travesseiros, amarrando o pulso esquerdo de Afrodite à cabeceira. Puxei mais uma fronha, firmando o outro pulso à barra de metal. Ele sorria, excitado e ansioso. Sequer tentava disfarçar. Deixei que a unha do indicador crescesse como que para desferir o "Agulha Escarlate" e a deixei correr sobre o peito dele. Desci e subi, cortando o linho fino. Tornei o movimento, não baixando o dedo além da linha do umbigo, observando a primeira marca surgir na pele. Continuei enquanto o vergão tornava-se cada vez mais rubro, até que um filete de sangue brotou. Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, baixei o rosto e lambi a longa marca. Sorri ao sentir a pele quente sob meus lábios. Respirei fundo ao sentir Afrodite abrir as pernas amplamente, rebolando, implorando por mim.

- O que quer, Afrodite?

- Que você me coma, Milo.

Passei a unha pontiaguda pela glande, sentido sua agonia não tão silenciosa quando a apertei, forçando-a entre meus dedos, observando o grito mudo que morreu nos lábios do cavaleiro sob mim.

- A quem você pertence? – não sei por que perguntei, apenas precisava fazê-lo.

- Você, Milo. Só a você.

Sorri ante a resposta. E o possuí diversas vezes durante as horas seguintes, ciente de que seria punido por isso na noite posterior.

Gostei de tê-lo sob meu domínio. Ter visto Afrodite tão vulnerável e dependente me causou alguma inveja, não nego. Queria que fizessem aquilo comigo também, entretanto o mais próximo que Saga chegava disso era quando me forçava. Mas ali só havia dor.

Na noite seguinte foi um pouco diferente. Saga me amarrou de bruços na enorme cama, sussurrando ao meu ouvido como deveria ter sido delicioso dominar Afrodite; tê-lo fodido sem piedade por vezes e vezes. Murmurou para mim coisas picantes e sujas, fazendo-me suspirar e gemer, excitado. Então uma mão desceu na junção da coxa com a nádega direita.

Saga bateu e bateu durante muito tempo e, apesar de no início até ter achado bom, no final tudo que restava de mim era uma criança estendida sobre a cama, soluçando. E ele me violentou naquela noite.

O verdadeiro Saga tornou a si horas depois e me desamarrou entre lágrimas, implorando por desculpas enquanto me embalava e acariciava. Masturbou-me e chupou seguidas vezes, na esperança que eu o perdoasse se estivesse satisfeito. Acabei por possuí-lo assim que o dia raiou. E estávamos bem novamente.

Aquela foi apenas mais uma entre tantas outras vezes.

Mas nunca me disseram se o que eu fazia era certo ou errado. Só sabia que odiava quando Saga me forçava. Entretanto adorava quando ele murmurava em meus ouvidos ou aguçava meus sentidos sem me ferir. E, além disso, adorava provocar e torturar Afrodite, levando-o ao limite. Ele gostava de se submeter e eu queria ser como tal. Queria que alguém me dominasse como eu os dominava, mas nunca encontrei ninguém com tal habilidade. Jamais.

Afinal, é errado ou não?

E se não é, por que Camus me deixou sozinho?

oOo

O que diabos tinha na cabeça quando aceitou segui-los até ali? Recriminava-se mentalmente, enquanto corria os olhos pelo lugar escuro, propositalmente mal iluminado. A música alta e pesada, ferindo seus ouvidos, a fumaça lhe deixava tonto e fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Mas com esforço os mantinha bem abertos, mesmo que a contragosto, a observar a figura de ar andrógeno a sua frente, a alguns metros de distância.

Arranjaram-lhe um assento afastado. Houve alguns problemas ao deixá-lo entrar. E com razão. Esgueirou os olhos para os espectadores, seus rostos claramente contorcidos com algo chamado luxúria pura e descarada. Voltou-se para o que lhe parecia uma jaula, a qual atraía esses olhares. Então se perguntou novamente porque estava ali.

Ah, mas ele sabia o motivo. E ele tinha um par de grandes olhos azuis, cabelos dourados e pele de um encantador bronzeado. Sobressaltou-se no seu assento. Um jovem, não podia ter mais de dezesseis anos, vestido parcamente e os longos e magros membros a vista, lhe servia mais uma taça de champanhe, tirando o copo vazio da sua mesa. Deu um aceno breve de agradecimento, o menino sorriu, mas logo o ignorou friamente.

Mirou a jaula mais uma vez, era impossível manter os olhos afastados, sem imaginá-lo ali, no lugar do homem acorrentado. O dono do espetáculo, nada mais nada menos que o mais belo dentre os cavaleiros de Atena, a luz de dentro iluminava esplendidamente os sedosos cabelos loiros (1) de Peixes. Devia admitir, era uma visão atordoante. O corpo delicado estava coberto por seda e couro, o tecido apertado marcando as torneadas e longas pernas.

Inconscientemente apertou a taça em suas mãos quando o som do chicote estalou. Seguiu-se um grito de dor e um murmúrio de satisfação. Mesmo da distância em que estava, podia claramente ver o vergão vermelho recém feito pelo objeto. O homem se encontrava ajoelhado e preso, parecia apreciar imensamente cada golpe.

Camus levou uma mão à têmpora, cobrindo o olho esquerdo, mas incapaz de desviar o outro da cena. Ainda que seu estômago revirasse, lembrando de dez anos atrás. Ainda que seu peito comprimisse lembrando das marcas parecidas que deixara em seu corpo.

Uma mão em seu ombro o fez se sobressaltar de novo. Virou-se assustado para Shura. Este estreitou os negros e puxados olhos, curvando um dos cantos da boca latina, passou os dedos pelos fios ruivos e lisos.

- O que está achando?

- Vocês são sádicos... Pervertidos! – disse furioso entre dentes, ergueu-se – Não ficarei aqui para ver mais!

Com um safanão afastou a mão. Felizmente a música estava alta e o espetáculo devia estar interessante, os freqüentadores não deram atenção aos dois. Pôde se afastar apenas alguns passos, até ter a cintura envolvida por um braço e o pescoço por outro, impedindo-o de continuar. Shura o puxou para o canto de uma parede, não muito longe de onde estava antes.

Remexeu-se furiosamente, tentando se soltar, Shura encostou a mão em riste contra seu pescoço, logo abaixo do pomo-de-adão.

- Se gosta de sua cabeça onde está, acima do pescoço, sugiro que fique quieto.

A voz soou firme e séria contra seu ouvido, moveu os olhos cautelosamente para baixo. Os membros de Capricórnio eram tão afiados quanto a lâmina de uma espada. Já os vira em ação o suficiente para saber que não estava brincando. Aquele era Excalibur.

Vendo que Aquário o obedecia prontamente, o espanhol soltou uma risada abafada e aspirou o perfume do cabelo vermelho, enterrando a narina na nuca tentadoramente próxima. A mão na cintura passeou mais para baixo, acariciando a frente da calça do francês, antes de se aventurar por dentro do cós. Camus se rebelou, mas uma pressão dos dedos em sua garganta o fez parar.

Cerrou os olhos com força e impediu que um gemido irrompesse de sua boca. Shura riu, estava impressionado, quanto será que aquele cavaleiro possuía de autocontrole?

- Abra os olhos, Camus. – ordenou, segurando seu rosto rudemente na direção de Afrodite.

Entreabriu eles a tempo de ver o sueco lançar um olhar rápido para os dois. Teve consciência da mão abaixo de si, massageando-o insistente. A voz do espanhol era rouca e causava-lhe arrepios.

- Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas é a verdade. – começou, sem deixá-lo em paz – Sabe aquele nobre Saga que voltou a respeitar quando estávamos nos domínios de Hades? Creio que tenha conhecimento do relacionamento que manteve com seu amado grego. Mas o quanto conhece, o quanto lhe permitiu saber?

"Milo mal completara treze anos, Saga era um excelente amante, e garanto que ainda o é. Era de se esperar que se apaixonasse por ele, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sempre foi caloroso e gentil. Concorda comigo, não concorda? O problema de Milo foi envolver-se ao ponto que se envolveu. Mesmo conhecendo o lado ruim de Saga, recusou-se a deixá-lo. Ah, as coisas que ele o obrigara a fazer e passar..."

Camus estremeceu, deixando a guarda baixa e acabando por deixar escapar um gemido abafado, quando sentiu os dedos longos pressionarem a glande encoberta. O outro sorriu ao ouvir a voz melodiosa.

- Ele se perdia mais e mais, precisava ver, era deprimente. Oh, mas então chegara ao Santuário um pretendente a armadura de Aquário. Apenas conhecendo-o antes para saber o qual impressionante foi a mudança. O segundo maior erro de Milo, Camus.

"Só um cego para não perceber, mas você era e sempre foi. Assim como não abandonou Saga, se afundou mais e mais nas garras do "outro". O que ele podia fazer? O novo cavaleiro dourado que tomava seu coração era idealista, puro, honrado, ridiculamente perfeito demais!"

Apertou-lhe mais ao pronunciar a palavra "perfeito", o francês mordeu o lábio, evitando que outro gemido escapasse como o anterior. Um anjo pérfido agora pressionava o membro descoberto do homem torturado com a ponta da bota. O viu passar a língua pela boca rosada, sentindo prazer no que fazia. O espanhol voltou a atormentar-lhe com sua voz.

- Foi preciso quebrar essa armadura de perfeição, não foi? Ainda lembro da carinha juvenil desiludida quando adentrou aquela sala, Camus. Tão tentadoramente inocente que tive de me conter para não ir atrás e tomá-lo.

"Milo foi mais rápido, parecia tão frágil quanto você." – abrandou o tom por alguns segundos.

"O que nos chamou agora a pouco? Sádicos, certo?"

Ofegou, sentindo a mão massagear com mais firmeza, meio rude. Teve de deixar o corpo pender contra o corpo quente do espanhol, não conseguia se manter em pé. O outro segurou, as pernas prendendo os quadris do ruivo.

- De que modo vem agindo, Camus? Principalmente com aquele que tanto gosta?

"Entenda, a dor é como uma droga, um vício, um mau hábito. Quando se esteve como ele esteve, apenas um segundo de descuido te faz cair de novo. Eu sei disso. Nós estivemos lá. Saga esteve lá. Ouviu os rumores, certo?"

"Onde o amado cavaleiro estava? Em algum lugar da Sibéria, ou era o que presumíamos. Porque o orgulhoso novo mestre simplesmente não se importava com o que acontecia no Santuário."

"Quer saber o que ele fazia quando o tomávamos, quando tomava Afrodite? Ele sussurrava, para si mesmo. Só um nome, e que não pertencia a nenhum dos muitos amantes."

Pôde jurar que naquele momento qualquer um naquele escuro e sufocante _pub_ podia ouvir seus ofegos e gemidos, que a custo tentava conter com os dentes cerrados.

- Puna-o por te trair, se quiseres. Mas puna-se primeiro por seres a causa, Camus.

Sentiu o corpo tremer em doces espasmos e deixou-se deslizar para o chão. O som dos murmúrios, gemidos, gritos, estalos e música voltaram a seus ouvidos. Sua vista ficou embaçada e quando passou a mão nas faces, as descobriu molhadas. Shura agachou-se, mostrando sua mão, os dedos cobertos do seu gozo.

Ergueu-se de súbito, sentindo-se ultrajado, afastando-se apressado. Empurrou as pessoas em seu caminho, tudo o que queria era se ver fora dali e respirar. Trombou com alguém, viu Afrodite com as faces coradas e aquele sorriso. Desvencilhou-se e sumiu na fumaça.

Câncer aproximou-se do espanhol, que tirava um lenço do bolso e limpava-se.

- Não acha que o assustou demais?

- Talvez... – fez um sinal para que se aproximasse, beijando-o – Acho que preciso de uma ajuda aqui.

Com um sorriso, levou a mão do italiano até a protuberância em seu baixo ventre. Entendendo, o italiano apagou seu cigarro e agachou-se.

oOo

Acordara sozinho e despido na cama de casal que, apesar de ser gigante, ocupava uma parte ínfima no enorme quarto de Camus. Sua cabeça anunciava que era melhor ter permanecido de olhos fechados. Xingou algo em grego. Primeiro em função da dor – não havia nada que detestasse mais do que acordar sentindo o latejar característico –, depois pela maldita repetição de cenas – aquela era a terceira, talvez quarta, vez naquela semana que acordava sentindo que havia sido atropelado por um caminhão, numa cama que não lhe pertencia e, principalmente, sozinho.

Resmungou algo, andando nu pelo quarto. Parou em frente ao grande espelho e sorriu ao lembrar da noite – havia sido uma noite? – anterior. Analisou o corpo, chegando à conclusão que mais uns dois ou três dias e estaria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Procurava uma túnica quando Mu adentrou o quarto. Áries corou violentamente, puxando um dos lençóis, jogando-o sobre Milo para cobri-lo.

- Você ainda não está em condições de ficar andando por aí, Milo de Escorpião! – vociferou.

Obediente, Milo voltou para a cama, observando o balde d'água ao lado da mesma. O ariano sentou-se a seu lado, mergulhando um pedaço de pano na água morna, torcendo-o e levando-o até o rosto do jovem homem a sua frente. Passou-o delicadamente sobre a pele morena arroxeada da face e pescoço, tornando a molhá-lo e passá-lo pelos músculos do peito. Milo suspirava diante do toque refrescante da malha macia.

- Onde está Camus? Não era ele que estava cuidando de mim?

- Eu fiquei encarregado da sua recuperação, apesar de Camus ter permanecido o tempo todo a seu lado, até ontem.

- Ontem?

- Não sei por que cargas d'água ele sumiu depois de ver a Deusa. Saga disse-me que Saori não o puniu, logo, ele foi por vontade própria.

- Pra onde?

- Só Zeus sabe...

Mu terminou de limpar um Milo calado, que fitava o chão. Shun logo entrou no quarto, assumindo seu turno. Andrômeda e Áries combinaram de revezar enquanto Milo estivesse acamado. O jovem pupilo vestiu o mestre, se recriminando por ficar tanto tempo encarando o corpo definido a sua frente. Hyoga teria uma crise de ciúmes se o visse daquela forma. Penteou cuidadosamente os longos fios louros ondulados, prendendo-os num laço frouxo para evitar que embaraçassem muito. Sorriu para o mestre, que manteve o silêncio, envolto em pensamentos.

oOo

**Camus**

Um alívio percorreu meu corpo quando pude soltar todo o ar preso dos meus pulmões. Voltei e olhei para a entrada do _pub_, localizado no lugar mais duvidoso da capital. Fugi, mais uma vez, e não vivi a vida inteira fugindo?

Cantadas em grego e mãos tentando me alcançar me acordaram do torpor, minhas pernas pareciam mover por conta própria. De cabeça baixa afastei-me o mais rápido que pude, logo ouvi o som dos meus sapatos ecoarem em vielas escuras e vazias. Olhei para os lados, onde estava? Nunca estive naquele pedaço da cidade antes, bom, nunca precisei passar uma noite naquele tipo de lugar antes.

Passei os dedos nervosos pelo meu cabelo, andando apressado. _Oh, um táxi_. Estava estacionado, olhei pelo vidro, o motorista parecia estar adormecido no volante. Comecei a tatear o bolso, estaquei. Tirei algumas notas do bolso traseiro, não lembro de ter pegado dinheiro. Minha mente voou para o espanhol, entendendo. Não importava, realmente.

Bati na janela, o rapaz pareceu sair de seu sono e me olhou como se pensasse que eu fizesse parte do seu sonho. Demorou até que acordasse e destrancasse a porta do banco traseiro para mim. Murmurei o destino e me esparramei no estofado, encostei a testa na janela, agradecendo a temperatura fria do vidro. Sentia-me quente.

Senti o olhar insistente do motorista sobre mim, mas não estava a fim de me importar, que olhasse o quanto quisesse. Só não falasse comigo, por favor. Cerrei os olhos, embalado pelo movimento do carro.

Então as palavras de Shura voltaram a minha cabeça, martelando. Assim como a imagem de Afrodite dentro daquela jaula, as pessoas dentro daquele _pub_, cheiro de cigarro, álcool, sangue e sexo. O carro parou e só então abri os olhos, vendo o rapaz virado para trás. Resmungando, empurrei-lhe as notas que apertava com força entre os dedos todo o trajeto, sem se importar com o valor da corrida.

Saltei para fora e esperei até ver o carro sumir de vista. O resto do caminho eu completei a pé, cruzando as ruínas, alcançando o vilarejo. Andei de cabeça baixa, rezando para que houvesse ninguém acordado àquela hora. Não confiava no meu autocontrole, me sentindo em pedaços como nunca estivera antes. Minha aparência também não ajudaria muito. Deixei minhas pernas perambularem, subirem escadas de pedra, atravessar bosques, casas rústicas. Parei e franzi o cenho, erguendo o rosto para ver o símbolo gravado no mármore, as duas figuras semelhantes em alto relevo em cada lado do templo.

- Como... Por quê?

Mas não importava mais, importava? Estava quebrado, assim como aquele dia, como Shura havia dito. O que estava fazendo... ah, não ia deixar meu lado racional rebater.

Entrei no templo, sem hesitar avançando para a parte habitável. Avistei luz através de uma porta, segui para ela e abri sem cerimônias. Saga imediatamente levantou o rosto, vestoa apenas um robe negro, os pés descalços sobre o tapete. Descobri logo ser o quarto, vendo a cama pronta pelo canto dos olhos. Encontrava-se sentado a uma escrivaninha de época, pouco curvado sobre alguns pergaminhos e livros.

Pela expressão surpresa não esperava que fosse eu. Mesmo assim brindou-me com um sorriso, apertei minhas pálpebras em resposta. _Não, não faça isso_.

- Camus? Onde estava? Mu perguntou por você... –

De fato, minha aparência não devia estar nada boa, pois pareceu que se preocupou muito com meu estado. Levantou-se e seguiu até onde estava, cerrando a porta atrás de mim e me puxando até a cama, fazendo-me sentar no colchão. Olhei para as mãos gentis entre as minhas, para os lábios que se moviam, sem ouvi-lo.

- Saga...

Interrompi-me, minha voz soando abafada demais, ele prontamente me olhou, prestando atenção.

- Lembra de dez anos atrás, não lembra? – o vi arregalar ligeiramente os olhos – Eu sei que sim, sei que pode lembrar de cada momento em que era outro.

O geminiano sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar para que eu não visse sua perturbação. Murmurou para que não falasse sobre aquilo, mas eu não queria. Não podia tirar tudo que martelava em sua cabeça, de maneira alguma! Segurei seu queixo e o forcei a olhar para mim.

- Por quê? Me queria, não é verdade?

- Camus... – suspirou pesadamente, como se para escolher as palavras, pareceu desistir – O que você quer que eu diga? O que quer que eu faça?

Acho que foi o que eu finalmente esperava que dissesse.

- Que faça comigo...

Não precisei falar mais para que entendesse, sua reação mostrou-me isso. Seu rosto calmo contorceu-se em uma onda de fúria, erguendo-se com tal vigor como se minha proximidade queimasse. Creio que sim, eu me sentia ainda terrivelmente quente.

- Estás louco? Bebeste? Te enfiaste em algum bar de quinta e encheste a cara?

- Antes fosse... – murmurei encarando o chão, como uma criança.

- Agradeça aos deuses por escapar daquela noite, _Camye_!

- Por favor... – cerrei os punhos contra o colo – Faça o que fez com ele, eu preciso.

Silêncio. Pude ouvir meus soluços e sentir a face molhada de novo. Ele devia ter visto também, mas não ousei encará-lo. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, passou os dedos secando as lágrimas, os lábios gentis cobriram os meus em leves beijos. Não era o suficiente.

- Não. Não 'este' Saga, esse eu conheço bem. Quero o 'outro'.

Parou a alguns centímetros dos meus lábios, sentia seu hálito quente, recendendo a vinho. Segundos passaram parecendo uma eternidade, antes que meus lábios fossem cobertos novamente. Só que agora a boca movia-se sedenta, sugando, mordiscando. Ofeguei, quando a língua invadiu-me. Dentes puxaram o lábio, senti gosto de sangue.

Agarrei-me aos ombros, gemendo, isso pareceu encorajá-lo, subindo em cima de mim e me fazendo deitar. Mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, empurrando os quadris contra mim, a boca deslizando pelo pescoço e peito. Se eu resolvesse desistir agora, seria tarde demais.

Ofegante, afastou-se de mim, postando os joelhos um em cada lado do meu tronco. Admirei o homem acima de mim, as faces coradas, os cabelos desfeitos, o ar selvagem. Passou a mão pelo cordão que prendia o robe. Hesitou, vi milhares de dúvidas e receios passarem pelos olhos claros. Não, não hesite. Arrancou o cordão com fúria, gritei surpreso. Agarrou-me os dois braços e os juntou, amarrando os pulsos. Senti a firmeza dos nós, o tecido roçando dolorosamente a pele.

Uma onda de pânico ameaçou tomar conta de mim, mas me mantive. Saga jogava o robe para longe, mal tive tempo de conferir sua nudez. A camisa fora rasgada, alguns botões voaram, a calça teve o mesmo destino. Cerrei os olhos, sentindo-me vergonhosamente exposto.

Dentes marcaram a pele por onde passavam, não queria ver só sentir. Somavam-se as feridas adquiridas nos últimos dias. Fui virado de bruços na cama, os dentes e a língua passaram a trabalhar nos ombros descobertos, procurando caminho entre o cabelo. Segurou meus pulsos e os amarrou na cabeceira, fazendo-me ficar ajoelhado.

Seu quadril pressionou-se contra mim. Pela deusa, estremeci de medo, não imaginei que seria tão rápido. Sem aviso o senti entrar, não pude conter um grito de dor. Ele parou trêmulo como eu.

- Droga, Camus. Porque veio até aqui desse jeito?

Pendeu a cabeça contra minhas costas, encolhi meus ombros, encostando a testa nos pulsos presos e doloridos.

- Só não pare... – choraminguei.

Ouvi uma exclamação raivosa, antes de me sentir rasgar em dor. Depois ele calou-se e continuou avançando, sem descanso. Estava nervoso, eu sabia. Doía como o inferno, sentia-me ainda mais quente que antes. Com a cabeça enterrada nos braços pendurados, eu sei que gritei, que chorei, que sangrei.

Em uma última estocada desabou em cima de mim, a respiração pesada contra minha nuca. Senti algo além escorrer de mim. Meus joelhos não agüentaram e desabei na cama, os pulsos e algo mais latejando. Senti-me cansado e sonolento, cerrei os olhos.

Desamarrou-me e lábios gentis beijaram as feridas causadas pelo cordão. Mãos delicadas afastaram o cabelo úmido do meu rosto, da minha testa, dos ombros. Mas não me deixaram dormir, porque logo me guiavam.

- Ainda não terminou.

A voz dura me fez abrir os olhos, encarei suas pernas, o membro semi-túrgido que se oferecia a mim. Tentei levantar a cabeça, mas uma mão agarrou meu cabelo e me forçou para baixo. Gemi em protesto.

Não queria que visse seu rosto, sabia o que veria afinal. Passei as mãos pelas coxas, tomando-o com a boca, sugando-o lentamente. Até fazê-lo vir e sentir seu gosto.

Perdão, Saga...

oOo

Quatro dias passaram e nem sinal de Camus aparecer. Milo estava praticamente restabelecido. Retomou o treinamento de Shun sem, no entanto, envolver-se em lutas corporais. Comandava tudo à distância, explicando como ele deveria proceder. Andrômeda estranhou o fato de Milo retomar as atividades de forma tão rápida – esperava que o mestre entrasse naquele estado de apatia e depressão em que caíra pouco mais de uma semana atrás. Entretanto o cavaleiro de Escorpião parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

Milo sorria para todos, brincava com aprendizes e servos, como de costume e, sempre que podia, soltava algum comentário picante sobre Hyoga que fazia Shun ter vontade de enterrar o rosto no chão de terra batida da arena. E ele ria muito, como sempre. Tudo parecia estar bem, então tudo estava bem.

Mais dois dias se passaram na mesma situação. Ninguém comentava nada, ninguém perguntava e tudo transcorria de forma normal. E cada hora que passava, Shun ficava mais e mais preocupado com Milo. Havia algo de muito errado naquela situação toda.

- Mestre, o senhor está ocupado esta noite?

- Hmm... Acho que não, mas pode avisar ao pato pra tirar o cavalo da chuva, que não sou pedófilo para brincar de _ménage a trois_ com vocês dois.

- MESTRE! – Shun queria sumir.

Milo gargalhou.

- Diga o que é e pensarei se estarei livre ou não.

- Como hoje é sexta, eu ia convidá-lo para sair comigo e Hyoga. Para dançar e beber um pouco.

- Beber? E você lá tem idade para beber?

- Milo... Fiz dezoito anos mês passado.

- Ainda assim é uma criança!

- Não vou discutir isso. Você vem com a gente ou não?

- Shun, definitivamente não eu tenho vocação pra castiçal.

- Conhecendo-o como o conheço, duvido que leve mais de dois minutos para arranjar companhia.

Milo tornou a gargalhar, mas havia algo de errado naquele riso. Era uma gargalhada triste.

- Tudo bem... Acariciou o ego direitinho. Vou com vocês.

Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, agarrando-se ao braço do mestre. Trazia uma mochila ao ombro, o que era atípico para um garoto cuja única coisa que levava consigo era uma toalha de rosto pendurada à faixa que amarrava a túnica por sobre a calça curta de treino. Milo desviou o olhar para a bolsa em função a proximidade dos corpos.

- O que está carregando na mala?

- As roupas para sairmos. Vim preparado! – piscou.

- Posso saber onde pretende se arrumar?

- No seu templo, mestre, óbvio!

- _Tsc_! Cresceu mas continua o mesmo moleque de sempre.

Andrômeda riu e subiu correndo o ultimo lance de escadas, chegando antes de Milo à frente do Templo. Esperou-o enquanto o mesmo subia lentamente os últimos degraus e caminhava na direção dele. Shun apontou de longe um embrulho de papel pardo que estava sobre o chão da entrada principal da casa de Escorpião.

- O que é aquilo, mestre?

Milo adiantou-se, tomando do pacote um pequeno bilhete dobrado. Reconheceu de pronto a letra arredondada e cuidadosa.

- É de Camus. Teremos de deixar a noitada para outro dia, Shun. Ele está de volta.

oOo

Mirou para cima, observando as formas do templo grego. Havia um que de arquitetura russa, podia ser apenas impressão sua, mas emitia um frio como seu dono. Instintivamente passou os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados, amaciando-os. Ainda mantinham o frescor do banho recém tomado. Mordiscou os lábios, ansioso, e então continuou a subir as escadas.

Era sexta à noite, a cidade fervia, os jovens estariam bebendo, dançando. No entanto, o lugar onde queria mais ir estava a apenas alguns passos de distância. Adentrou o salão da entrada, o salto da bota produzindo um som que parecia de metal contra metal. Parou, apertando mais o nó que fechava o sobretudo negro que lhe ia até as canelas.

Tinha de admitir que ficara um tanto surpreso e corado ao abrir o pacote. Vestiu-se, escondendo as peças da roupa com um longo casaco de couro opaco que só usava em ocasiões, bem... especiais.

Aproximou-se dos aposentos particulares de Aquário, chamando-o baixinho. Sem resposta, continuou a andar, abrindo as portas dos aposentos escuros. Olhou para a porta de onde sabia ser a biblioteca particular de Camus. Sabia o quanto gostava de passar seu tempo ali.

Havia uma mesa posta no meio, algumas velas iluminavam as estantes cobertas de livros. Dava um ar fantasmagórico, se segurou para não rir. Aproximou-se, conferindo o que cheirava tão bem, despertando seu estômago. Abriu a tampa de prata das travessas: salmão, camarão, saladas. Uma refeição leve, constatou. Pegou a garrafa de vinho branco e observou o rótulo, assobiando baixinho. Não devia ter saído muito barato.

Um som vindo do canto esquerdo o fez sobressaltar-se e devolver a garrafa à mesa. Então o viu, sentado de pernas cruzadas em uma poltrona, longe da iluminação. Gemeu frustrado, Camus estava igualmente coberto como ele, só que era um casaco cinza, de aspecto de veludo. Resistiu à vontade de conferir a textura do tecido, permanecendo onde estava enquanto o via se levantar e se aproximar.

- Obrigado pela pontualidade. – o viu curvar-se ligeiramente – O jantar acaba de ser servido.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, a boca ligeiramente aberta de espanto. Mas logo se recompôs e sentou-se na cadeira que ele oferecia. Camus sentou-se no lado oposto, de frente para ele. Felizmente a mesa era pequena, pode observar o francês sob a luz bruxuleante das velas entre eles. O cabelo liso caindo pela frente dos ombros, os olhos vermelhos voltarem-lhe a inspeção, o modo como a boca movia-se ao comer.

Olhou divertido para a comida e o imitou, saboreando o salmão e o vinho. Segurava sua ansiedade o máximo, havia muito que perguntar.

Depositou os talheres no prato vazio. Camus havia terminado há muito tempo, mas Milo estava com muita fome e comeu mais do que planejara. Brindou o francês com um sorriso maroto, remexendo-se na cadeira e se precipitando na mesa, postando os cotovelos nela.

- Não que eu não tenha apreciado a comida, mas... Por quê? – baixou o tom de voz, sussurrando – E onde arranjou essas roupas? – abriu um pouco o sobretudo, apontando para o próprio peito.

O cavaleiro de gelo pôs os cotovelos também em cima da mesa, se inclinando, a franja ruiva roçou levemente sua testa. E então sorriu de uma forma que fez todos os pêlos do corpo de Milo se arrepiarem. Escorpião umedeceu os lábios e tentou entender o que aquele olhar lhe revelava.

- Por quê? Por sua causa, apenas por isso.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Setembro/2005**

* * *

1. Tenho impressão de que Afrodite tem cabelo loiro no mangá. Todos os personagens teriam cores de cabelo normais no quadrinho de Kurumada, pelo que soube.

_- _Trecho de "Master and Servant", do Depeche Mode.

* * *

N.A.:

_**Mudoh Belial: **_Okay... 'olha assustada para a fanfic' Okaaay... Até eu fiquei assustada com esse capítulo. "Mas não era pra terminar nesse?" Que era, era, mas não me perguntem a respeito! Está aí, não está? Pois é, o próximo só ano que vem... Aliás, repararam que Poison Love já fez um aninho? 'foge desesperada'

**_Senhorita Mizuki:_** Ow Zeus, o que eu fiz, o que eu fiz? 'correndo desesperada até a ponte mais próxima... antes que mais alguém faça isso por ela'


	6. Capítulo VI

**Poison Love**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Os velhos olhos vermelhos enganam_

_Sem querer_

_Parecem claros, frios, distantes_

_Não têm nada a perder_

_Por que se preocupar por tão pouco?_

_Por que chorar_

_Se amanhã tudo muda de novo?_

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir_

_Nada como um dia após dia_

_Uma noite, um mês_

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram de vez"_

- Por você, Milo. Para você...

Camus ergueu-se e, dando a volta na mesa, colocou-se atrás de Escorpião. Desceu o rosto à altura do ouvido deste e murmurou suave:

- Tudo que eu fiz, eu fiz por você. Para entendê-lo e, principalmente para... satisfazê-lo.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Milo, descendo a partir da nuca. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação. Havia um quê de especial naquela sensação, afinal, era Camus que a causava. Camus sorriu discretamente diante dessa reação e, com a voz rouca murmurou novamente:

- Agora levante e tire o casaco. – não importava o tom, era uma ordem.

Milo, sem uma palavra, aquiesceu deixando seu sobretudo escorregar pelos braços, caindo na cadeira. Ouviu o farfalhar de tecido atrás de si e teve consciência de que Camus também abrira mão de seu casaco. Teve ímpeto de se voltar e ver o que ele escondera tão bem sob todo aquele veludo cinza, mas por instinto esperou que isto lhe fosse _ordenado_.

- Vire-se, quero vê-lo.

E sem pensar duas vezes, Milo girou o corpo na direção de Aquário. Sentiu-se enrubescer ao notar o olhar dele sobre si. Era puro desejo. E domínio. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Desceu o olhar pelo corpo de Camus, observando tudo que lhe fora escondido até então. E uma estranha centelha de reconhecimento passou pela sua mente.

Milo vestia uma roupa que ele deixara na frente de seu templo, horas antes. Mal pôde acreditar quando abriu o embrulho e deparou-se com... aquilo. Mas o bilhete deixado era claro:

"_Vista isso e apareça no meu templo às nove horas._

_Camus."_

A letra não deixava enganar, vinha mesmo de Aquário. Mas _aquilo_...! Vestira-se e lá estava, esperando, na completa ignorância do que viria a seguir.

Camus sob o sobretudo vestia apenas uma calça comprida em vinil branco. Apenas, e não havia zíper nela. Os músculos do peito e abdômen definidos, deliberadamente expostos. A pele branca como leite refletia o bruxulear das velas ao seu redor. E Milo teve de prender a respiração. O vinil ficava completamente grudado ao corpo do cavaleiro de gelo, como uma segunda pele brilhante. Seu olhar seguiu pelas coxas torneadas, parando na região do baixo ventre. O que viu o fez dar um sorriso de canto, voltando um olhar malicioso para o rosto do seu amante.

A roupa que ele próprio usava consistia em uma espécie de colete em couro preto, amarrado por um fio do mesmo material que trançado transpassava a abertura que mostrava a parte central do tórax e boa parte do abdômen. Alcançava a altura do umbigo e sua pele descia exposta até a barra do short mínimo que também lhe fora dado, que fazia conjunto com a parte de cima.

O short era tão curto que cobria apenas o essencial, até menos. Era amarrado nas laterais da mesma forma que o colete, deixando a pele dos lados quase completamente descoberta. Para "completar" o figurino, vestia um coturno, também no couro preto do resto da roupa. O outro cavaleiro, por sua vez, usava apenas branco, até o calçado. Eram os opostos. Camus era seu _dom_. E Milo era seu _sub_. (1)

Milo arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a situação em que se encontravam. Onde Aquário havia tido conhecimento daquelas coisas, e porque as colocava em prática naquele momento? Não fazia muito sentido para Milo. Sentiu um ímpeto de colocá-lo contra a parede e questioná-lo, fazê-lo sanar todas as suas dúvidas. Mas segurou-se, lembrando que caso o fizesse, seria insubordinação e... Um arrepio desceu pela sua espinha a partir da nuca, quando lembranças passaram em sua mente. Não gostaria de ser punido _daquela forma_ novamente. Fora cruel e o machucara por semanas. Não permitiria que lhe acontecesse de novo!

Então abaixou seu olhar, coisa que Escorpião nunca fizera na vida, em gesto de subordinação voluntária. Decidiu participar do que fosse que Camus estivesse aprontando.

- Vá para o quarto. – a voz rouca ordenou firme.

E Milo obedeceu, caminhando para o cômodo próximo, mantendo sua cabeça baixa. Sentiu Camus segui-lo, mordiscou o lábio inferior de ansiedade. Parou a um passo da cama grande, apenas esperando a próxima ordem. Camus a deu e ele se virou, sentando-se e erguendo o rosto em expectativa.

Camus ergueu o braço tocando os lábios de Milo com a ponta dos dedos, e ele os entreabriu. Afastou-se e desapareceu da linha de visão de Escorpião, voltando em poucos minutos, segurando uma vela que ascendera naquele instante. O viu abaixar-se e postar ajoelhado na sua frente. Com um toque gentil Camus ergueu um de seus pés, depositando-o em seu ombro. Com um olhar que fez Milo querer gemer, beijou a perna desnuda. Em seguida trouxe a vela até ela e a inclinou, derramando algumas gotas de cera quente. Apesar de esperar por aquele contato, e até já o ter experimentado, Milo gemeu profundamente e apertou os olhos.

Satisfeito, Camus sorriu brevemente, pouco mais que um contrair de lábios e se levantou. Tornou a sumir da visão de Milo, para privar-lhe dela. O grego sentiu a textura de um tecido cobrir-lhe os olhos, o nó dado não lhe apertava muito. Ainda assim era o gentil amante. Vendado, Milo agora só ouvia seus movimentos e sentia sua proximidade.

Uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro e o fez deitar-se no colchão. Sentiu o toque úmido nas suas coxas, depois as mãos frias abriram suas pernas. Milo sobressaltou-se, gotas da cera quente foram derrubadas na parte interna das coxas, sendo assopradas depois. Camus tocou o nó que prendia o colete e o soltou. Sentiu que o fio de couro era retirado da roupa. Suas mãos foram erguidas, os pulsos unidos e logo pôde sentir que algo os amarrava. Eles foram unidos de forma firme, o couro apertando a pele, quase ferindo. E logo sentiu que o fio de couro que o prendia era atado a algo. Alguma extremidade fixa, limitando seus movimentos. Respirou fundo, sentindo um frio à altura do estômago. Sorriu brevemente, esperando o próximo ato.

Mãos tocaram seu peito, descendo pela barriga. Unhas correram pela pele, sensibilizando-a, na altura do estômago e abaixo. Desceram até a borda do short, sem se demorar ali, contudo. Milo tremeu em expectativa, mas tudo logo parou. Longos segundos se passaram. Podia ouvir Camus se mover, senti-lo próximo de si, sem tocá-lo. Sentia sua respiração tocar-lhe a face. Próximo... E então veio. Um ardor forte, queimando sua pele. Uma grande quantidade de cera derretida caiu diretamente sobre ela. Aquário derramara-a na junção entre o tórax e o abdômen. Ergueu o corpo e debateu-se. Doía! Mas era uma dor esperada. Sabia que viria. A cera escorreu, secando lentamente. Esfriou devagar, mas não importava. Sentia seu corpo pulsar, arder. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Quase podia ver Camus sorrindo diante de sua reação.

E então veio novamente, nas coxas dessa vez. Tornou a se debater. Era uma reação que não podia controlar, simplesmente. Lábios tocaram-lhe sobre a cera ressecada, numa carícia gentil. Uma língua passeou pela borda, na pele inchada. Beijou-lhe as coxas, subindo para o abdômen, peito e pousou nos lábios. Um suave roçar, uma forte sensação de querer mais. Mas não lhe foi concedido. Tremeu, suspirou e esperou.

Mas não veio. O que pôde sentir foi o fio de couro que prendia seu short ser solto de um dos lados, desnudando uma das coxas, libertando, ainda que em parte, sua ereção fortemente presa pelo couro. E o corpo de Camus estava sobre o seu. Podia sentir sua proximidade, o calor de sua pele. Estava imerso em sensações, apenas nelas. Lábios tocaram a pele do pescoço, a língua dançando devagar, fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha. Seu membro pulsou e acabou por soltar um suspiro ruidoso. Mãos apertaram-lhe as coxas, abrindo-as amplamente. Sentiu a ereção de Aquário roçar pelo interior de uma delas, lentamente, antes de dirigir-se ao seu baixo ventre. Uma mão afastou suas nádegas devagar e sentiu algo sendo derramado entre elas. Um líquido gelado a princípio, que, ao entrar em contato com a pele, tornou-se quente. Até demais.

Uma estranha sensação de formigamento tomou conta do lugar e Milo se remexeu, inquieto. O que estava acontecendo? O membro de Camus roçou-lhe entre as nádegas de forma suave, torturando-o. Remexeu-se, impaciente, e o toque cessou. Choramingou algo incompreensível, mas logo foi calado com um beijo.

Camus beijou-o com força, sem delicadeza – sem feri-lo, entretanto. Beijou-o e beijou-o, até que perdesse o fôlego. Deixou que o outro respirasse e, enquanto este ofegava, penetrou-o. De uma só vez, tão lento quanto pôde. Milo podia senti-lo deslizar para dento de si, centímetro a centímetro, numa calma sufocante. Sentia-se quente. Muito quente _lá_. O que fora usado? Não podia perguntar, não podia falar. Sua submissão tinha de ser total...

Ofegou baixo em seu ouvido, apenas um suave escape de ar pelos lábios semi-cerrados. Não demorou a começar a se movimentar, estocando o outro com uma calma que levava à loucura. Milo moveu o quadril contra ele, numa exigência muda. Aquário segurou-o com força, mantendo-o no lugar e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Nada disso. Lembra quem manda aqui? Se fizer isso, só piorará as coisas.

Milo gemeu frustrado, e tornou a se submeter. Camus seguiu em seus movimentos, lânguidos, fazendo-o querer gritar. Suspirava em seu ouvido, passando os lábios pela pele do seu pescoço, deixando-o arrepiado com o calor de sua respiração. De forma gentil e lenta, sentiu que o membro de Camus roçou sua próstata e quase chorou querendo mais.

Para seu prazer e sanidade, a estocada seguinte veio mais funda, um pouco mais violenta, fazendo-o gemer com o contato mais forte. Teve ímpetos de agarrar-lhe com as pernas, cruzá-las em suas costas, impondo um ritmo que sabia que o outro adorava, mas se conteve. Contorcia-se enquanto Camus enterrava-se em seu corpo. Logo as estocadas foram ficando mais e mais fortes, levando-o próximo ao ápice. Sentia o corpo quente, mal podia conter os suspiros e gemidos que deixavam ruidosos de seus lábios. Tremia. E, quando supôs que gozaria, Camus segurou-lhe o membro com força, impedindo-o.

Quis gritar e mordeu os lábios impedindo-se. Prestou atenção em Camus, nos sons que fazia. Sabia que o outro estava perto de gozar apenas pelos gemidos, mesmo que contidos, que soltava. Contraiu o corpo quase involuntariamente, e sentiu o amante tremer sobre si. Com um gemido rouco, gozou dentro do corpo de Milo, um forte espasmo percorrendo-lhe o corpo, fazendo suas pernas perderem a força e o corpo desabar sobre o de Escorpião.

Milo remexeu-se, desconfortável. Estar tão perto do limite e não alcançá-lo irritava-o, enlouquecia-o. Queria gritar, chorar, implorar. Queria ele mesmo acabar com aquela angústia. Se Camus soltasse uma de suas mãos, não importando qual fosse, poderia terminar ele mesmo com aquilo que o outro começara. Mesmo que fosse humilhante. Sua pele, onde a cera caíra, momentos antes, ainda pulsava, ardendo de forma suave sob a cera agora ressecada que começava a desgrudar de seu corpo. Seu membro também pulsava. Apenas mais um pouco de fricção e... Mas não vinha. Camus parecia ignorar os pedidos de seu corpo, simplesmente. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, ainda trêmulo, tentando controlar-se um pouco ao menos.

Camus arfava, o peito expandindo sobre o corpo do outro. O coração estava acelerado e tinha as faces coradas. Sorriu contra o peito que se movia com a respiração ofegante. Sob si Milo tremia em espasmos curtos e tinha a face contorcida, como se sentisse dor. Mexia o corpo em busca de algum contato que o fizesse acabar com seu tormento. Mas não iria dar o que o outro precisava assim, tão facilmente. A verdade era que estava realmente gostando daquele joguinho.

Quanto mais Milo esperasse por sua satisfação, mais intensa esta seria. E queria oferecer-lhe apenas o máximo, nada menos.

Passou os lábios de leve pela pele enquanto acalmava seu próprio coração, de forma preguiçosa, sentindo o gosto salgado em sua língua. Ela brilhava suavemente sob a luz das velas, uma fina camada de suor a cobria, tornando-a quase dourada. Suas unhas compridas se deixaram passear lentas pelo tórax, leves o suficiente para não arranhá-lo. Ouviu-o choramingar alguma coisa e tentar erguer os quadris e fechar as pernas em volta de si, mas segurou suas coxas de forma firme contra o colchão, impedindo-o. A respiração de Milo silvou e ele pendeu a cabeça para trás, batendo-a na cabeceira da cama. Podia imaginar aqueles olhos atrás da venda cerrados com força, numa tentativa de se concentrar e acalmar seu corpo em fogo.

O Escorpião blasfemou mentalmente, Camus estava tomando seu tempo, provocando e divertindo-se com seu sofrimento. Podia até mesmo sentir o sorriso nos lábios quando esses subiram e continuaram pressionados por muito tempo contra seu pescoço. Queria que eles subissem um pouco, o suficiente para capturá-los com os seus, sugando-os com fome. Acreditava que no estado em que se encontrava poderia gozar com apenas aquilo.

Camus sabia, porque era exatamente como queria deixá-lo. Milo murmurou uma série de palavrões, familiares ao francês acostumado com as várias vezes em que o amante ficava muito nervoso. Soltou uma risada baixa próximo ao ouvido do outro, vendo com prazer ele apertar os lábios em resposta.

- Não seja apressado... – disse em seguida.

Teve repeti-lo a si mesmo também, tendo de resistir à vontade de simplesmente tomar o membro do amante e fazê-lo vir em sua garganta. Vencendo o cansaço do seu corpo praticamente saciado, Camus ergueu-se e se afastou de Milo, vendo-o mover a cabeça na direção do som dos seus movimentos. Advertiu-o de que não se movesse, e com certa hesitação ele obedeceu, assumindo uma posição relaxada que era quebrada pela situação entre suas pernas. Sorriu com a visão – poderia se acostumar com aquilo também.

Ficando de pé, tratou de se despir das calças de vinil, libertando suas pernas do tecido apertado. Quando voltou para a cama, trazia aquele mesmo frasco de óleo, mas dessa vez banhou os próprios dedos com ele. Postou-se de quatro no colchão e sobre o amante, mas sem encostar-se a seu corpo. Levou os dedos até o meio de suas próprias pernas, estremecendo ao tocar-se entre suas nádegas. Sentiu suas faces quentes, nunca fizera aquilo. Apenas Milo e Saga o haviam tocado tão intimamente. Respirou fundo e cerrou os olhos, tentando lembrar de como os dedos dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Escorpião uma vez haviam movido dentro de si.

Era um tanto desconfortável, mas sabia que se insistisse mais um pouco poderia... Então seus joelhos quase cederam quando a ponta de seus dedos roçou o ponto certo. Estremeceu e insistiu no mesmo lugar, mordiscando o lábio, mas não evitando sua respiração de ficar acelerada. Milo franziu as sobrancelhas movendo a cabeça na direção do som, sentindo seu hálito.

- Camus, o que está fazendo?

O francês entreabriu os olhos, vendo seu rosto apenas a alguns centímetros do seu. Baixou o olhar para o corpo abaixo do seu, parecia que havia se acalmado um pouco e estava conseguindo lidar com o "probleminha". Ao invés de lhe dar uma resposta, Camus passou a língua pelos seus próprios lábios e então pelo lábio inferior de Milo. O grego avançou tentando capturar sua boca, mas o outro recuou a tempo, estalando a língua.

- Não faça perguntas, ainda estou mandando aqui.

Ele voltou a encostar-se à cabeceira, parecendo impaciente. Gostaria de saber qual seria a expressão em seu rosto se visse o que estava fazendo bem a sua frente. Retirou os dedos acreditando que já era o suficiente, e logo o frasco estava de volta em suas mãos. Mergulhou uma das mãos por dentro do short apertado que o grego usava, libertando-o, e o amante suspirou. Deixou o resto do óleo deslizar pelo membro ereto de Milo, que se sobressaltou e contraiu a barriga.

Viu-o abrir a boca e antes que pudesse falar, tocou seus lábios com os dedos finos, numa muda ordem para que ficasse quieto. Com os joelhos postados cada um ao lado dos quadris de Milo, Camus finalmente tomou o sexo túrgido em suas mãos, acariciando brevemente, segurando-o até posicioná-lo em sua entrada. Apenas um leve roçar que fez o queixo do Escorpião pender de surpresa. Camus continuou segurando-o e descendo, até que a glande estivesse dentro dele. Respirou fundo e o ouviu ofegar, querendo erguer os quadris novamente. Pressionou uma mão espalmada contra a sua barriga, prevenindo-o a não se mover.

Camus sentiu ser preenchido lentamente, tomando tempo para acomodar tamanho volume. Quase não acreditou que conseguira quando suas nádegas tocaram as coxas e o short de couro meio aberto. Milo soltou o ar dos pulmões e murmurou um "pelos deuses" e teve de concordar. Apertou o membro dentro de si recebendo um longo gemido em apreciação. Podia imaginar o que estava sentindo, uma vez que sentira a mesma satisfação de estar dentro do amante.

Passou a se movimentar, mas sem retirar seu membro, num rebolar lento e torturante até mesmo para ele. Depois de um tempo experimentou subir boa parte e se enterrar, apoiando as duas mãos no abdômen de Milo, que voltou a gemer e quis mover seus quadris. Repetiu mais duas ou três vezes, até acertar o ângulo no qual o grego acerava em cheio na sua próstata. Camus estremeceu todo, soltando um gemido baixinho e arranhando de leve a pele debaixo das suas unhas.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e intensos, e seu próprio membro semi-ereto tomou vida novamente, sentindo um calor se instalar no baixo ventre. Resistiu à urgência de se tocar, cadenciando seus movimentos com o ritmo da penetração. Cravando as unhas na carne trêmula do corpo abaixo do seu.

- Camus... – Milo o chamou entre gemidos e o amante o fitou febril – deixe-me ver... – disse em um tom de súplica – _por favor_.

O francês diminuiu seus movimentos, pousando os vermelhos olhos indecisos na figura excitada do outro cavaleiro. Decidindo que já o havia poupado o bastante de sua visão, levou uma das mãos atrás da sua cabeça, puxando a ponta da venda até que ela se soltasse. Viu os olhos claros tentarem se ajustar piscando várias vezes, para em seguida se prenderem nos seus. Milo os baixou pelo torso de Camus, ofegando quando encontrou o ponto onde os dois corpos se uniam.

A expressão embevecida e depois o sorriso malicioso com que foi brindado no rosto redondo de Milo o fez apertá-lo involuntariamente dentro de si, fazendo-o mordiscar o lábio inferior cheio com a pressão. Foi tudo que Camus precisou para voltar a cavalgar sobre ele com mais vontade. Percebeu que debaixo de suas unhas trazia um pouco de sangue e prontamente trouxe seus dedos à boca, sugando-os com avidez.

Aquela altura nenhum dos dois impedia seus gemidos de escaparem de suas gargantas e reverberarem alto pelo quarto. O torso de Aquário pendeu para frente, sentindo suas pernas vacilarem. Passou os braços pelas costas do outro, apoiando-se em seu corpo. Camus não impedia mais o grego de se mover, e este erguia seus quadris de encontro a ele como podia com as mãos atadas.

Milo sorriu ao ver a pele coberta de suor oferecida e próxima a sua boca, não hesitando em prová-la com língua e dentes, deixando claras marcas avermelhadas nos ombros e pescoço do amante. Queria que durasse mais, tentando se segurar, apenas desejando que aqueles doces gemidos e ofegos em seu ouvido e a deliciosa pressão em volta de si se prolongassem.

Mas estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo, enquanto ele o apertava com força e seus próprios quadris se moviam com fúria como se dotados de vontade própria. Não demorou até que sentisse sua barriga se contrair e se enterrar todo na carne quente, seu corpo sendo tomado por espasmos.

Camus sentiu ser preenchido pelo seu sêmen e algo dele deslizar pela sua entrada. Seus braços ao redor de Milo estremeceram, mas não o soltou, o grego enterrara sua cabeça no pescoço dele, ofegante. Sentiu sua própria ereção dolorida, não satisfeita. Alcançando o fio de couro que prendia seus pulsos, Aquário os soltou e segurou, trazendo-os até poder vê-los. Estavam vermelhos e bastante marcados, trouxe um a sua boca depositando um beijo e logo em seguida passando a língua, fazendo Milo silvar de ardor em resposta. Repetiu o mesmo no outro pulso.

Com uma calma que o grego apenas atribuía ao amante, Camus se ergueu nos joelhos, fazendo o membro murcho deslizar lentamente para fora. O outro observou com luxúria seu próprio sêmen deslizar pelas pernas pálidas em gotas peroladas. A forma graciosa do francês alcançou o meio da cama, recostando as costas na pequena montanha de almofadas e erguendo os joelhos, abertos o suficiente para que Milo pudesse ver sua ereção pousada contra a barriga, clamando por atenção.

Não precisou de ordens, quando ele o chamou com o dedo indicador, imediatamente engatinhou até ficar entre suas pernas. Acariciou o interior das coxas, dando um olhar apreciativo antes de esticar a língua e dar uma lambida em toda a extensão de seu membro. Vendo-o mordiscar o lábio em resposta, Milo tomou-o na boca sem cerimônias, lambendo e sugando.

Quando ergueu mais uma vez os olhos, encontrou os vermelhos encarando-o avidamente, provavelmente vendo-o desaparecer e aparecer nos lábios do grego. Camus já estava no limite e em pouco tempo despejava seu próprio sêmen em Milo, que não desperdiçou nenhuma gota sequer, sugando até que o amante tivesse parado de gemer e mover os quadris. Depositou alguns beijos pelo torso de Camus, subindo sobre seu corpo, alcançando sua boca e tomando-a na sua, fazendo-o provar do próprio gosto.

Aquário mergulhou os dedos na cabeleira loira e molhada, segurando sua cabeça, enquanto os dois travavam uma batalha de línguas, que depois se transformou num beijo preguiçoso. Sua mão deslizou pelo rosto redondo, segurando o queixo de Milo. Os olhos vermelhos percorreram com atenção os traços da sua face, concentrados. A vozinha na sua cabeça sibilou que não podia adiar mais, que deveria colocar aquilo em pratos limpos de vez. Ou aquela sombra ia afetá-los pelo resto de suas vidas.

Chamou-o, fazendo Milo encará-lo enquanto pegava sua mão e a beijava, ainda havia resquícios de sangue seco debaixo das compridas unhas.

- Milo, é capaz de me dominar como fez aos outros? – o encarou sério.

Viu os olhos azuis escurecerem, o grego largou sua mão com uma expressão subitamente sombria. Como em um encanto quebrado.

- Do que está falando, Camus? – perguntou, dando um fraco sorriso incrédulo.

- Sabe bem do que. – disse, erguendo-se nos cotovelos e sentando, para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível – Eu fui embora, por sete meses, ignorei suas explosões. Você não me puniu e não me mostrou a quem eu pertencia. – Camus sentiu sua garganta queimar, mas continuou – Ao invés preferiu me esquecer ou até mesmo me substituir com quem quer que fosse.

- Camus... – começou, com uma expressão amargurada – poderíamos não discutir isso _agora_?

Moveu-se para deslizar para fora da cama grande, mas o francês segurou seu cotovelo com força e o fez ficar.

- Não, sem chances. A não ser que eles sejam melhores, e você não queira admitir pra mim. – o grego franziu o cenho àquela declaração – Porque eu não posso dominar e me deixar ser dominado por você? Como eles? Como Saga e Afrodite? – terminou firme.

- Porque com eles é completamente diferente! – falou, em tom mais alto.

- O que é tão diferente assim?

- Com você eu não conseguiria agir como fazia com eles.

- Por quê?

- Porque me importo com você! Por Athena! – baixou a cabeça e esfregou a testa, nervoso – Será tão difícil assim perceber? Eu jamais conseguiria te machucar, Camus.

- Então você prefere machucar outros em vez disso. – constatou.

- Não foi o que eu falei. – deu um olhar de soslaio para o outro.

- O que você quis dizer, então?

- Eu te amo, Camus. Será que é impossível para você compreender algo tão simples assim? –

explodiu

Aquário arregalou os olhos, mas manteve-se em silêncio com a declaração do outro.

- E eu não conseguiria ferir alguém que amo... – baixou o tom de voz e voltou a baixar o olhar.

Um intervalo de silêncio se seguiu, as duas figuras evitaram se olhar, iluminadas pelas velas que já estavam bastante gastas. Camus pendeu o corpo pra frente, encostando a testa no ombro de Milo, que cerrou os olhos e suspirou.

- Então por quê? – voltou a perguntar.

- Eu já não disse que... – replicou, mas foi interrompido.

- Porque não me fazer seu, mesmo que me machuque? Eu não me importo... – disse a última parte em tom baixo – De fato, eu sinto inveja deles. – isso fez o outro encará-lo de olhos arregalados – Imagino Afrodite sob seu domínio, debaixo da sua bota, sob seu subjugo. Gemendo, implorando... e eu não gosto, nem um pouco.

Camus continuou com a testa em seu ombro, seu rosto escondido pela franja e pelo cabelo ruivo, como se com vergonha de que o visse.

- Se alguém tem de estar nesse lugar, Milo. Esse alguém tem de ser eu, e apenas. Está me entendendo? Porque você é o único que eu deixaria fazê-lo...

- Camus...

- Você não seria capaz de fazer isso por mim? Você me deixa te machucar, mas não faz o mesmo quando peço. Não é _justo_. – socou os lençóis – Eu quis te mostrar que posso jogar o mesmo jogo hoje, Milo.

Milo se aquietou por algum tempo, fitando o nada. Lentamente voltou os olhos à Camus, encarando-o na penumbra. Havia algo de diferente em seu olhar. Não mais aquele sobressalto, tampouco o espanto. Pareciam calmos, e até mesmo carinhosos. Não tensos como usualmente eram, com o grego colérico e o amante se mantendo frio e cínico. Eles machucavam um ao outro, sem nem mesmo hesitarem. De alguma forma era o que os mantinha unidos.

- É mesmo isso que quer?

- Já não fiz questão de deixar bem claro?!

Milo inclinou o rosto e o fez erguer o seu, capturando-lhe os lábios em um beijo suave.

- Se isso o fará feliz, Camus, eu farei com todo o prazer. Só não espere que o machuque de verdade – isso eu não farei. – finalizou severo.

Aquário deslizou a mão pelas suas costas, alcançando uma nádega exposta pelo short mínimo, traçando com a ponta dos dedos as letras que agora estavam completamente cicatrizadas, fazendo finas linhas na pele bronzeada. Sorriu orgulhoso de encontro aos lábios.

- Então me mostre que me domina como eu o domino, Milo. – segurou a mão do amante e o conduziu pela parte interior da coxa até tocar uma das macias nádegas – Aqui.

O Escorpião não pode evitar sentir uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Passando a língua pelos lábios, baixou seu olhar até onde sua mão se encontrava, um sorriso maroto estampou-se em seu rosto.

- Essa idéia me agrada imensamente.

Milo empurrou-lhe os ombros, deitando-o novamente na cama e esperou que virasse de bruços. Acariciou-lhe as nádegas descobertas com reverência e beijou-lhe as espáduas. Deixou que a unha do indicador crescesse com a Agulha Escarlate e, então, desceu-a sobre a pele macia, marcando, fazendo-o seu.

Sob si, Camus gemeu baixo, mordendo a mão enquanto sentia uma fina dor. Mas sorria. Cada vez que sentissem a marca, saberiam que possuíam um ao outro.

oOo

Horas depois, ainda que a noite já fosse avançada, os dois amantes permaneceram acordados na cama. Camus tinha a cabeça pousada no peito de Milo, que acariciava preguiçosamente suas costas. A curiosidade do Escorpião estava-o atiçando desde quando recebera o pacote e adentrara a biblioteca do cavaleiro. Não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sem perguntar:

- Diga, Camus. Onde aprendeu essas coisas que experimentamos hoje? Que eu me lembre não era muito adepto... – deixou no ar.

O francês gelou, engasgando ligeiramente. Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha e se moveu para encarar o amante.

- Bem... digamos que li em um livro... – moveu as mãos num gesto evasivo – que peguei emprestado de alguém. – o outro ergueu mais a sobrancelha e Camus passou a língua pelos lábios, nervoso – De Saga, mais precisamente. – sua voz chegou a atingir a oitava nota.

Escorpião estreitou os olhos, visivelmente não gostando do que ouvia.

- E o que mais, _Saga_, andou lhe ensinando... Mais precisamente? – rosnou.

- N... nada de mais, Milo! Por que a desconfiança? – haveria algumas coisas que não valiam a pena ser contadas – ainda mais quando se estava relacionando com um escorpiano ciumento.

E Camus decidiu beijá-lo a responder mais perguntas, calando os protestos de seu possessivo amante.

_****_

FIM

* * *

_**  
**_

**Janeiro/2007**

* * *

1 - _sub_ é aquele que se submete e _dom_ é o que domina.

- Trecho de "Olhos Vermelhos", de Capital Inicial.


	7. Considerações Finais

**Poison Love**

**Considerações Finais**

**Mudoh Belial:**

Poison Love está terminada.

Há um orgulho muito grande e uma dor incompreensível em proferir essa sentença.

São pouco mais de duas da manhã de uma terça-feira e aqui estou eu, finalizando um projeto de anos.

Foram três anos escrevendo.

Três anos... É incrível como as coisas podem mudar nesse espaço de tempo. Foram tantas reviravoltas que nem vale a pena citar. Essa fanfiction, que começou mais ou menos como uma brincadeira, nada muito sério, acabou tomando um valor inestimável, indescritível. E uma importância fundamental, sobrepujando outros projetos diversas vezes.

É muito estranho ter de se despedir, especialmente de algo tão especial. Assim sendo, prefiro entender não como uma despedida e sim como um até logo.

Nesses três anos estive trabalhando com uma escritora que admiro demais – Senhorita Mizuki. Poderia perder páginas falando de como adoro seus trabalhos, mas vou resumir tudo a uma única frase: Foi uma honra. Não apenas pela qualidade de seus trabalhos – isso também – mas, principalmente, pelo valor que ela tem a meus olhos. Acho extremamente gratificante ter podido escrever ao lado de uma pessoa que considero tão profundamente.

Tenho de agradecer por ela ter me aturado todo esse tempo.

Resta-me agradecer, também, a todos que acompanharam o desenvolvimento dessa estória, que sofreram junto com os personagens, que nos incentivaram a continuar, que aceitaram nossas ausências e mandaram seus comentários.

Muito obrigada.

E até a próxima.

_23.01.2007_

_03h 01min_

**Senhorita Mizuki:**

Ainda não acreditando muito, eu terminei essa! Tudo bem que ainda falta terminar mais cinco...

Minhas costas estão me matando, estou capotando de sono, não sabendo direito o que estou digitando, mas cá estou eu!

Obrigada por não nos matarem quando publicamos aquele comunicado ao invés de um capítulo novo. Obrigada em triplo a quem comentou e nos deu um arzinho de esperança!

Acho que foi meio desejo interno nosso de nunca acabar Poison, só pode. A fanfic que era pra ser três partes foi crescendo até ter seis. Sem contar que somos empacadoras profissionais de fanfics.

Tudo começou porque eu não conseguia escrever o Camus dark que me foi pedido pela Mudoh, então fomos escrevendo juntas. E assim eu consegui escrever dark e até apreciar, escrever umas lemons que eu nunca teria coragem de escrever. Fazer minhas primeiras POVs e escrever em primeira pessoa, até então era apenas em terceira.

A fanfic foi mais que diversão, foi um exercício, a experiência de escrever uma história com outra pessoa. Não com qualquer, porque essa que vos fala tem dificuldades em se relacionar com muitas pessoas. Mudoh é dessas pessoas que cativam, foi minha primeira beta se não me engano, e eu acho perfeito poder debater, ser criticada e criticar com alguém como ela sem me sentir ruim.

Tenho muito que agradecer a ela, realmente.

Vocês sofreram com o Milo? Eu sei que sofri... doeu no coração, mas tudo pelo dark!

A fanfic se encerrou mais leve porque vocês merecem um final feliz depois de tudo.

Okay, não precisarei mais despachar olhares feios aos que me cobravam essa fanfic!

Fico muito grata a todos que leram.

Vejo vocês em outras fanfics meus queridos.

See ya!

_23.01.2007_

_03h 10min_


End file.
